ayudando a viejos amigos
by always mssb
Summary: si unimos al grupo 7 y 8 para una mision de rescate ¿que pasaria con los jovenes enamorados? entren y descubranlo capi 7
1. Llegada con problemas

Hi hi a todos los lectores de NARUTO, les saludo para agradecerle de contra mano por leer mi primer fic de esta grandiosa serie, así que les pido q no me critiquen tan duro, también decirles q yo no se mucho sobre eso de –sama, -kun, -chan y todo eso q he leído anteriormente en otros fics así q no les voy a poder poner a mi fic, así q les pido disculpas de ante mano también.

Sin nada mas que decir, aquí esta mi primer chapter…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Capitulo 1: ****Llegada con problemas**

Era una tarde como cualquiera en Konoha, chico de 17 años, de pelo café y marcas rojas en la cara, con un enorme perro blanco estaba yendo hacia la mansión de la familia Hyuga a visitar a su compañera de grupo, mejor amiga y futura novia, según el suponía, Hinata Hyuga

Si hoy es el día Akamaru, al fin le diré a Hinata todo

guau!! –moviendo su cola

bueno aquí es, ¿estas listo, amigo mío?

guau!!

Kiba llamo a la puerta de la mansión Hyuga, de ella sale una chica de su misma edad, pelo azulado largo, piel blanca como la nieve y con ojos grises más tirados a lila

Hola Kiba –saludando con una dulce y pequeña sonrisa

_vaya como me encanta que haga eso _–mirándola fijamente

GUAU –ladro Akamaru

lo siento Akamaru, hola, ¿Cómo has estado? –rascándole la cabeza

¿estas lista? –saliendo del shock

S…si…vamos

Ambos, claro con Akamaru, se fueron hacia el centro del pueblo donde se encontraba de todo, desde comida, libros, ropa y flores, cosa que detecto el fino olfato de nuestro ninja perruno

Hinata, te importaría esperar un momento aquí y sostener a Akamaru por mí, es que tengo que ir a comprar algo muy importante

claro, Kiba –tomando la correa de Akamaru

Cuando Kiba entro a la tienda, donde allí vendían de todo, Hinata decidio esperarlo apoyada sobre una pared frente a la tienda y Akamaru aprovecho esto para echarse

_que hermoso esta el día, me pregunto como se encontrara el, seguro viendo este pasivo cielo que tanto le gusta_

Pero alguien la saco de sus pensamientos

Hola Hinata –saludando la Yamanaka con unos enormes ramos de flores en las manos

Bu…Buenas tardes…Ino…déjame ayudarte

no te preocupes estoy bien con esto, y dime ¿Qué haces aquí sola, con la mascota de Kiba?

lo estoy esperando…acaba de entrar a esa tienda

a ya veo, bueno me tengo que ir a dejar este pedido, nos vemos –entrando a la misma tienda donde estaba Kiba

adiós –suspiro- _porque se esta tardando tanto_

En ese momento Akamaru olfateo algo y se paro de repente

¿Qué pasa Akamaru?

Akamaru sale corriendo en dirección hacia donde provenía el olor, llevándose a Hinata con el

Akamaru, espera –siendo arrastrada por el enorme animal

Adentro en la tienda

Kiba estaba muy concentrado mirando unas flores muy bellas

_¿Cuál le llevo? –_mirando con rabia las diferentes flores

te recomiendo esas blancas con celeste

Ino ¿Qué haces aquí? –asustado

dejando un pedido ¿y tu don Juan?

yo…este…yo –ruborizado

descuida –guiñándole un ojo- no diré nada, solo hazme caso

esta bien, tu eres la experta en estas cosas

jejeje –mirando la ventana- será mejor que te apures antes de que se te escape tu dama

Ja-ja-ja que graciosa eres –pagándole al dueño de la tienda- hasta pronto –saliendo de la tienda con el ramo y los ojos cerrados – Hinata, te compre esto por que…-abriendo los ojos- HINATA –mirando a todos lados

te lo dije casanovas

Kiba ignora el comentario de Ino y sale corriendo en busca de Hinata y Akamaru dejando las flores en el suelo

bueno…-mirando Ino las flores tiradas-…no hay que desperdiciarlas –tomándolas

En la entrada de Konoha

Un chico de 17 años, ojos celestes como el cielo, cabellos dorados rebeldes y con marcas de rasguños en la cara esta parado contemplando su pueblo natal

vaya, si que no ha cambiado nada este lugar, es bueno estar devuelta en casa no es así Jiraiya sen sei

Pero su grandioso sen sei estaba mirando a un grupo de chicas que el viento sin querer les levanto las faldas y estaba tomando notas para su siguiente libro

este viejo pervertido nunca va a cambiar –sonriendo- bueno mejor voy a ver como andan las cosas por aquí –entrando al fin al pueblo

Comenzó a caminar por su aldea que desde hace 2 años que no la veía por que se fue a entrenar con el legendario Jiraiya

creo que el tiempo no ha hecho ningún cambio –mirando a todos lados

Pero cuando doblo la esquina de la calle para ir a su restaurante favorito de ramen, un enorme perro blanco que llevaba a una chica peliazul, este le comenzó a ladrar

cálmate Akamaru –tirando la correa para contenerlo con los ojos cerrados

¿Akamaru? Vaya que has crecido –mirando al perro

Hinata se paralizo al escuchar la voz del chico que al instante reconoció a pesar de estar más gruesa debido a la edad

_no puede ser el, debo estar soñando o no –_abriendo los ojos- _si, si es el_

pero sigues siendo el mismo perro pulgoso de siempre –sonriendo

arf, arf –le gruñía este

Naruto levanto la vista y vio a la chica que sostenía al perro, no podía creer lo que veía

¿Hinata? ¿Eres tú? –mirando detenidamente a la hermosa chica que se había hecho su amiga

Na…naru…ruto –sonrojada y con lagrimas en los ojos por la emoción

vaya –parpadeando- si que has cambiado Hinata –tratando de acercarse a ella

Pero Akamaru no quería que se acercara a ella, así que lo quiso atacar, esto provoco que Hinata no lo pueda sostener mas e hizo que se fuera de espaldas al suelo por la fuerza del perro que la dejo inconciente

¡¡HINATA!! –asustado

En el hospital

Hinata comenzó a despertarse y no reconoció el lugar

¿Dónde estoy? –levantándose lentamente

en el hospital, bella durmiente

Sa…Sakura

si así es

¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

te golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza y quedaste inconsciente…así te trajo Naruto en sus brazos, si que le diste un susto

que…que…-avergonzada y sorprendida por el hecho

si lo tenías que ver, casi se enloquece para que te atendieran y encima que tuvo que luchar con Akamaru para que no lo comiera vivo

que vergüenza…-poniéndose mas roja- ¿y donde están?

están afuera del hospital, es que no se permiten los perros, también esta Kiba, se veía muy preocupado por vos

yo…yo no quería provocar eso

no fue tu culpa

si la fue, yo…yo no pude aguantar a Akamaru…soy muy débil

Hinata…

Cuando a penas dijo eso, en el pasillo se escuchaba como Naruto y Kiba venían corriendo y discutiendo hasta llegar a la habitación de Hinata, que apenas pudieron entrar los dos **(N/a: ya saben como ese episodio cuando recién se graduaron, en que Sakura e Ino peleaban para ver quien llegaba primero al salón para estar con Sasuke)**

te gane cara de perro –señalando

no lo creo, zorro apestoso, yo llegue primero

Mirándose furiosamente que hasta se podía ver las chispas que les salían por los ojos

ya chicos, cálmense, que la paciente recién acaba de despertar y le hará daño tanto ruido –tratando de colmarlos

Hinata –mirándola ambos

Ho…hola chicos –saludando con la mano- gra…gracias por preocuparse por mi, fue muy lindo -sonriendo

Esto hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, y esto Sakura no paso por alto

¿te encuentras bien, Hinata? –pregunto el uzumaki

claro que esta bien, sino seguiría recostada

cállate, le estoy preguntando a ella, cara de perro

así, zorro apestoso, si no fuera por ti, ella no estaría aquí, entonces teóricamente es tu culpa

mi culpa, si yo no hice nada, fue tu pulgoso perro que la tumbo

no le digas así a Akamaru, el es mas limpio que vos, además el solo estaba protegiendo a Hinata

¿protegiéndola de que papanatas?

de imbeciles como vos, tonto

Iba a desatarce una batalla alli sino fuera por la intervención de

SILENCIO, ESTO ES UN HOSPITAL

Shizune sen sei, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

la quinta Hokaguen, los esta llamando chicos, les quiere dar una misión, así que vayan

si –todos respondieron

Hinata se trato de levantar, pero a penas lo logro

Hinata, no te esfuerces –tratando de ayudarla a caminar

estoy bien Kiba, vamos antes de que la Hokaguen se enfurezca –soltándose de el

Pero apenas podía caminar, aun estaba adolorida por la caída y medio dopada por los remedios

no seas terca, anda sube –agachándose Naruto para cargarla

pe…pero –sonrojándose otra vez

_ohh…__ya veo –_empujándola para que cayera sobre Naruto- sube Hinata

Hinata se acomodo en la espalda de Naruto aun mas sonrojada, si eso es posible

lista –parándose- vamos a ver que quiere ahora la vieja Tsunade

Naruto –golpeándole la cabeza

jajaja…-riendose Kiba

eso duele Sakura -quejandose

te lo merecías –saliendo primero de la habitación

Así los 4 jóvenes chounins **(N/a: si ya son casi jounins ya verán el por que el casi mas adelante) ** a la oficina de la quinta Hokaguen

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Listo aquí lo tienen mi primer capi de Naruto. Uyyyyyyyy X3 estoy muy emocionada jejeje

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y para saberlo envíen reviews!!!

Jejeje byebye!!!


	2. mision clase B

Hi hi a todos ya estoy de vuelta con mi segundo capi de mi fic q veo q fue muy bien aceptado por todos ustedes así que MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!

Bueno eso seria todo por el momento así q vayamos directo al grano…

Aquí les traigo mi capi, cortito pero bonito jejeje…nos vemos abajo…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Capitulo 2: ****Misión clase B**

Hinata aun no se la podría creer, ella estaba siendo cargado por el chico de sus sueños, ella podía sentir su calida y formada espalda que fue formando con el pasar del tiempo y los entrenamientos

_No lo puedo creer, esto __parase un_ sueño –pensaba Hinata- que _lastima que esto tenga que durar tampoco como una verdadero_ –apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de Naruto y cerrando sus ojos

_Hinata se siente tan delicada y ligera –_pensaba Naruto

Pss..Pss…Kiba

Que quieres Sakura –respondiéndole de muy mal humor

No se ven lindos esos dos juntos –señalando a la pareja de adelante

Ja si claro –_yo debería se el que la cargara_

Bueno yo solo decía –**inner sakura: aya…que mal carácter**

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de la Hokaguen, fueron recibidos por Shizune

Ya era hora chicos, apuren entren –les decía una Shizune muy nerviosa- no se encuentra de muy buen humor –entrando primero para informar su llegada

Naruto, ¿no deberías despertar a Hinata?

Cierto, tienes razón Sakura, se me había olvidado, Hinata, Hinata

Mmm…ya llegamos –despertando pesadamente la Hyuga

Así es Hinata hincándose para que bajara

Cuando bajo de la espalda de Naruto, Hinata se estiro un poco y dijo

Na…Naru...ruto

¿Dime Hinata? –levantándose y mirándola

Yo…yo quería –jugando con sus dedos

Tú querías... –acercándose más a ella

Es que yo…sonrojándose

Hinata estas bien, no estas con fiebre –poniendo su mano en su frente

Si…si estoy bien…solo quería decirte…-_vamos Hinata-_…Gra…gracias –sonrojándose y mirando hacia abajo

No hay de que, fue muy fácil, si eres tan ligera y frágil, digo no es que eso este mal sino que para mi no fue mucho esfuerzo, digo claro que no lo hago por presumir o algo por el estilo jeje…sino para ayudarte…jejeje –riendo nerviosamente

Ya entren de una vez –empujándolos

Tranquilo, perro sarnoso

Cállate zorro estupido

¿Cómo me llamaste?

Por que no se callan ambos y entran de una buena vez a la oficina –gritándoles una Sakura muy furiosa

Naruto y Kiba solo se miraron con rencor una vez más y entraron callados a la oficina de la Hokaguen

Uyy…Hinata, que suertecita la tuya –golpeándole con el codo

¿De que estas hablando Sakura?

Que, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta? -sorprendida

¿Cuenta de que? -confundida

Nada, solo entra, **inner Sakura: no puede ser tan ingenuo y despistado alguien-**

Entrando a la oficina

¿Qué_ cosa debí darme cuenta? –_preguntándose una muy confundida Hinata

Hinata, ¿vas a entrar o que? –preguntándole Sakura

Si ya voy –entrando a la oficina

Cuando ya todos estaban en la oficina, la Hokaguen estaba sentada en su escritorio revisando de muy mal humor unos papeles

¿Saben que hora es? –sin quitar la vista a sus papeles

Son las 6: 30 p.m. si no me equivoco –mirando su reloj

No me refería a eso, Naruto, si por que llegan a estas horas –cerrando furiosa sus ojos

_Jeje…que ingenuo es…-_pensaba Kiba

_Ay…naruto –_suspiraba Hinata

Lo lamentamos mucho Hokaguen-sama, no volverá a pasar

Eso espero, Sakura, ahora se preguntaran por que los he hecho llamar –dejando sus papeles en la mesa y mirándolos directamente a los ojos- les tengo una misión de clase B para todos ustedes en la cual…-explicándoles

_Recién__ he llegado y ya me mandan a otro lado –_suspirando- _y yo que quería comer un buen plato de ramen_

…para eso los acompañaran sus respectivos senseis de ambos grupos

Tengo una pregunta, Hokaguen

Pregunta

Shino a un no a llegado de su ultima misión, así que nuestro grupo esta incompleto, y también hay que resaltar que el de ellos también lo esta, así que no podemos hacer la misión de este tipo de nivel

Kiba tiene razón, según el reglamento, los grupos deben estar completos, al menos uno de ellos para este tipo de misión

Se perfectamente lo que dice el reglamento, Sakura, por eso iran con sus senseis, partirán mañana, ellos les darán el resto de la información que necesitan –volviendo a sus papeles

Un momento, vieja Tsunami, nos quiere mandar a una misión sin ni siquiera decirnos de que se trata

Es una misión de rescate Naruto, ya se los dije, acaso nunca prestas atención y no me digas vieja o te mando a hacer misiones de clase D por el resto de los próximos 10 años –mirándolo con una cara endemoniada

Glub! –trago saliva –_si que es delicada_

Se pueden retirar –tomando algo de saken para tranquilizarse

Ya afuera

Como detesto que hagan eso –quejándose

Esa vieja si que no tiene sentido del humor –cruzando sus brazos

Ya chicos, olvidémonos de esto, y vayamos a celebrar la llegada de Naruto con algo de comida

Sakura has dicho mis palabras favoritas –_ya era hora- _pensó Naruto

¿No creen que estén festejando muy pronto? –apareciendo frente a ellos

KAKASHI SENSEI –todos muy sorprendidos

Opino lo mismo –apareciendo detrás de ellos

KURENAI SENSEI –todos volteándose

¿Qué tal Kakashi sensei, cuanto tiempo eh?

Hola Naruto, vaya si que haz crecido, aunque sigues siendo el mismo ninja imperactivo y cabeza hueca que recuerdo

No diga eso Kakashi sensei, ahora soy mucho mejor jeje –sonriendo

Ku…renai sensei, ¿nos podría decir mas sobre la misión a la cual vamos a ir?

A eso venimos Hinata

Exacto, pero antes, Naruto

Dígame Kakashi sensei

¿Tienes mi encargo que le pedía a Jiraiya?

Claro, aquí lo tengo –sacándolo de su mochila- aquí tiene –dándoselo

Era un paquete cuadrado envuelto en papel café y bien atado

Me dijo que era de suma importancia que se lo entregara, aunque no veo la urgencia de esto

Si que lo es para mí –guardándolo en su chaleco- volviendo a lo que venimos, nos veremos mañana a las 6: 00 a.m. en los campos de entrenamiento para partir a la misión

¿Pero no nos van a decir a quien vamos a rescatar?

En el camino se los informaremos, Sakura

Pero Kurenai sensei, al menos díganos a donde vamos a ir

Kiba he dicho que en el camino se lo diremos todo y punto final

Bueno eso seria todo, nos vemos mañana chicos, vamos Kurenai

Vamos –desapareciendo en una cortina de humo al igual que el

Si que estuvo raro todo esto –dijo Kiba

Por que tanto cuidado y misterio –pensó en voz alta Sakura

No lo se, pero ahora si podemos ir a comer algo

Claro que si, se me estaba olvidando eso, ¿Qué quieres comer Naruto, para tu bienvenida?

RAMEN, ¿no es obvio?

Ay Naruto, ¿nunca comes otra cosa?

Para que si es lo mejor , Sakura, ¿no es así Hinata?

Este…si –sonriendo tímidamente- este…me tengo que ir

Pero por que Hinata –pregunto Kiba

Ya es muy tarde y…mi padre…bueno –jugando con sus dedos

Vamos Hinata, será muy divertido –poniendo Naruto su brazo alrededor de ella

Es…esta bien –ruborizándose

Así se habla, entonces a comer ramen

Desde arriba

Esta será una misión muy interesante, ¿no es así Kakashi?

Mmm…si puede ser –sacando su paquete

Y dígame, ¿Qué tiene de importancia ese paquete de Jiraiya le mando?

Bueno –abriéndolo- es la continuación de mi novela –hincándose para comenzar a leerla

Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿no es verdad Kakashi?

Mmm…no –sonriéndole

Mejor me voy –ruborizada- nos vemos mañana y no llegues tarde –desapareciendo

Si esta bien, nos vemos –volviendo a leer su libro

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Listo hasta aquí llego mi capi jejeje bueno dejen sus comentarios al respecto de este en un review byebye


	3. bienvenida de vuelta

Hi hi a todos…que tal???...si lo se aun estoy viva jejeje lamento mucho la tardanza aparte de que mi pozo de imaginación se seco por culpa del colegio, recién he podido librarme de este si ya estoy de vacaciones…yupiii…jejeje bueno ahora les quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por ser fieles a mi fic y por sus lindos reviews…

Ahora sin nada mas que decir aquí les traigo mi nuevo capitulo…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Capitulo 3: Bienvenida de vuelta**

En la aldea de la arena, ya la noche había caído sobre ella y sus habitantes excepto para el líder de esta, el kazekage estaba esperando la llegada de uno de sus ninjas sobre su petición a su aldea aleada. El estaba concentrado mirando su tierra bajo su mando que no se percato que una joven castaña de ojos ámbar se acercaba cuidadosamente por detrás para abrazarlo

Ya es tarde, deberías estar descansando –le dijo al oído

Estoy esperando la respuesta de Konoha

Ojala que no tarde la ayuda que necesitamos –soltándolo y poniéndose a su lado

Descuida estarán bien, o sino me las pagaran –sin dejar de mirar el cielo

Si, se que lo harás y yo estaré alli para ayudarte –sonriéndole

Amber…-mirándola

Disculpe Kazekage Gaara –apareciendo por detrás

Dime lo que tienes que decir –volteándose

Si…-sacando un pergamino-…el ninja que solicito ya viene en camino con su equipo, partirán mañana por la mañana y llegaran a mas tardar en la tarde –enrollando el pergamino

Perfecto, eso seria todo, puede retirarse

Hai –desapareciendo en una ráfaga de arena

Me alegra saber que vendrán –suspirando y sentándose en un banco

Mira estrellas fugases –sentándose a su lado

Que bellas son –apoyándose sobre el

En Konoha

Hola –entra a Ichiraku

Naruto mi mejor cliente, haz vuelto

Naruto!! -va corriendo una chica muy alegre a abrazarlo

Hola Akane, se nota que sigues siendo la misma

Y tu mírate, que paso con el chico pequeño y glotón que eras antes eh??, pero pasa, veo que no estas solo, pasen y disfruten de la comida, padre esto hay que celebrar

Tienes razón, entren chicos que la primera ronda va por la casa

Gracias –todos entraron al local

Vengan siéntense en la mejor mesa –indicándole una mesa del rincón- ahurita les traigo su pedido

Vaya, este lugar se ve mucho mejor que antes –mirando por todos lados

Eso es debido a la gran ayuda de todos los aldeanos y ninjas fieles a nuestro local –poniendo los tazones de ramen en la mesa

Gracias Akane –sonriendo el pelirrubio

Que lo disfruten –dirigiéndose a otra mesa

Que esperan chicos, si se enfría no sabe igual –tomando unos palillos listo para comenzar pero…

Espera, antes quisiera decir algo

Es necesario Sakura –renegando Kiba

Si, si lo es

Esta bien –dijeron los dos chicos

Antes que nada, quisiera decir que esta cena la estamos celebrando por la llegada de nuestro querido, imperactivo, alegre y cabeza hueca amigo y por el éxito en su entrenamiento, así que bienvenido de vuelta a Konoha Naruto

Gracias…oye…¿Cómo que cabeza hueca?

Y todavía pregunta

Cállate cara de perro, nadie te pregunto

Solo le estaba haciendo el favor a Sakura

Ella no necesita ningún favor tuyo

Chi…chicos, no seria mejor que comencemos, se esta enfriando la comida

De acuerdo Hinata –sonriendo como si nada el ojiazul- lo que tú digas, gracias por la comida –comenzando a comer su apreciado ramen

Hmp –bufo Kiba y comenzó a comer

Chicos –solo dijo eso Sakura mientras tomaba algo

Hinata solo suspiro y comenzó a comer ella igual

Después de 10 tazones de ramen, cortesía de Naruto, además de una que otra discusión y competencia en quien terminaba primero entre los chicos y una que otra tratada de Sakura por salpicar y ensuciar todo a su alrededor, recién pudieron conversar algo

Y dime Naruto, ¿Qué tal es el entrenamiento del famoso Jiraiya?

Fue algo raro al principio, pero si que es agotador especialmente las huidas

¿Huidas? –pregunto la ojiverde

Si…solo te diré que fueron horribles –con escalofríos

¿De que huías Naruto? –pregunto tímidamente la hyuga

Bueno, lo que paso fue que Jiraiya sensei es el ser humano mas pervertido que he tenido la desdicha de conocer

Uyy…entonces no estuvo nada mal el entrenamiento eh?? –codeando a Naruto

Si cara de perro, si te gusta ese tipo de cosas y si sabes soportar las cachetadas, si no estuvo nada mal

Bien hecho eso les pasa por ser unos pervertidos asquerosos

Pero sakura, el me obligaba

Si claro, el te abría los ojos y te hacia ver eh??

Este…si, lo hacia

Que te la crea tu abuelita ese cuento, yo no –parándose- mejor me voy, tengo que alistar mis cosas para la misión de mañana y terminar algunas recetas medicas, adiós chicos –saliendo del local

Yo también me voy, además tengo que ir a buscar a Akamaru que se me desapareció después de ver una linda perrita en la calle jeje –levantándose- Hinata

Dime, Kiba

¿No quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Hai, gracias –levantándose pero fue detenida

No, yo lo haré, además fue mi culpa que llegues tarde a tu casa

Es…este –ruborizándose- no quiero causar molestias

No lo haces, será todo un placer –sonriendo

No cara de zorro, yo le pedí primero, así que yo la acompañare a su casa

Lo se aliento de perro, pero yo no tengo que ir a buscar a mi pulgoso perro para poder volver a mi casa

Puede ser, pero por lo menos yo se donde vive Hinata para poder llevarla

Eso no será ningún problema, no es así ella me puede indicar –tomándola de la mano y saliendo corriendo del lugar –adiós cara de perro, nos vemos mañana y trae a tu pulgoso perro si es que lo encuentras

Maldito zorro me las pagaras –gritando

Ya lejos

Jeje, ya aquí no nos podrá alcanzar –deteniéndose

Espero que Kiba este bien –mirando atrás

Descuida Hinata, ya esta bien grandecito para cuidarse solo

Si, puede ser que tengas razón –sonriendo dulcemente

Ehmm…-ruborizándose- Hi…Hinata –nervioso- ejemp…por donde queda tu casa –sonriendo

Es verdad, queda por allá –indicándole- no queda muy lejos, a unas 3 cuadras

Entonces vayamos por allá –comenzando a caminar

Na…Naruto…-siguiéndolo

Si, dime

Me…me podrías…soltar la mano por favor –mirando al suelo avergonzada

Claro –soltándola asustado y avergonzado- perdón, perdón, yo no quería ponerte incomoda

No, no descuida –mirándolo a la cara- no es eso es que…-volviendo a ver el suelo

Es que…-mirándola

Nada, sigamos –_soy una cobarde- _suspiro y siguió caminando

Espera Hinata –poniéndose delante de ella- si te moleste perdóname, lo que mas detesto es que mis amigos se pongan mal por mi culpa, así que perdóname

Naruto…te perdono…pero nunca me puse mal contigo…es que lo que pasa es…-ruborizándose mas- es que…-mirando al cielo-…mira una estrella fugas

En serio... vaya si que es raro verlas en esta época del año –mirando al cielo

¿No son hermosas? –con un brillo en los ojos

Brillo que no pudo dejar de notar el chico que se quedo opificado al verla

Sabes algo Naruto, eso es señal de esperanza y sueño en algunas aldeas –mirándolo- ¿naruto?¿estas bien?

Ah…-saliendo de trance- si descuida, perdón solo me quede viendo algo –todo rojo- será mejor que continuemos antes que…

¿Antes que, que Uzumaki?

Neji –dijo sorprendida la Hyuga

Este seguía igual, con el semblante serio y calculador, pero más alto y más amable con los demás, con el pasar de los años el lazo entre los jóvenes Hyugas fue mejorando

Hinata, ya sabes perfectamente que no puedes llegar a estas horas, no sabes lo preocupado que esta tu padre por su tardanza, que me tuvo que mandar a buscarla

_El ogro Hiashi preocupado por__ Hinata, eso si que no me lo esperaba y encima Neji hablándole bien a Hinata _–pensó Naruto

Lo se Neji, discúlpeme por molestarlo, es que…

Nada de excusas, mejor démonos prisa y volvamos a la mansión antes que su padre mande a los ANBUS a buscarla, adiós Naruto fue agradable verte otra vez –caminando de vuelta a la mansión

Hai Neji, fue un gusto verte de nuevo Naruto y gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa

Descuida, ya te dije que era un placer hacerlo y lamento mucho que estés en problemas por mi culpa

No te preocupes, además me divertí mucho contigo

Hinata apúrese, vamonos –grito desesperado e impaciente el genio de los Hyugas

Ya voy, adiós –saliendo corriendo tras su primo

Adiós Hinata –despidiéndose con la mano

Más tarde

Y por eso, tu castigo será que no podrás salir en 1 mes de la mansión, solo para misiones, además que deberás entrenar 4 horas seguidas todos los días que estés castigada, quedo claro

Si señor

Además de hacer tus respectivos quehaceres

Si señor

Ya te puedes retirar –volviendo a sus papeles

Si señor –parándose para irse de alli pero cuando estaba por salir

Hinata…

Si padre –deteniéndose

No me vuelvas a hacerme preocupar de este modo, la próxima vez seré más severo contigo

Si señor –sonriendo y saliendo de la oficina del líder del clan Hyuga

Ya afuera en el patio

Estaban Neji y Hanabi esperando a saber como le había ido a Hinata con respecto al castigo que le pondría Hiashi, cuando ella llego estaban sentados en el pórtico del pasillo

¿Y que tal te fue?

Bien pensé que iba a hacer peor

Parece que la edad lo esta ablandando con respecto a los demás

Si parece que no es el único –sonriendo la castaña

Mira quien habla enana –mirándola desafiadamente

Oye no soy enana –devolviendo la mirada

Jeje…mejor me voy a alistar mis cosas, tengo mañana una misión, así que buenas noches

Buenas noches –despidiéndose ambos sin dejar de mirarse

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Si que las cosas ya no están igual a como estaban antes –abriendo su cama- el pueblo, Ichiraku, Sakura, Neji, el ogro de Hiashi, todos hasta Hinata esta diferente

Ni que lo digas, haz visto que cuerpo tiene la chica

Cállate Kyubie pervertido, yo no decía eso, sino en que ya esta mas abierta aunque sigue siendo la misma dulce y tierna Hinata

Si pero no me digas que no te haz fijado en su hermoso cuerpo y linda cara eh??

Sin comentarios, mas bien déjame dormir que mañana tengo que despertarme temprano, apenas llego y ya me tengo que ir, así que no molestes –tapándose hasta la cabeza con la sabana, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en lo linda que estaba su tímida amiga de la niñez

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Uyy…listo ya termine y que tal les pareció eh?? Jejeje díganmelo a través de un lindo review, eso seria todo amigos, byebye


	4. el viaje a la Arena

Hi hi a todos…muchas gracias por todo su apoyo q me encantaron todos sus reviews…me alegra saber que mi trabajo es bien aceptado por todos los fans de este grandioso programa que es NARUTO jejeje

Bueno ahora si aquí esta el nuevo capi…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Capitulo 4:**** El viaje a la Arena **

¿Dónde estoy? –Mirando a todos lados- esta es la oficina de la vieja Tsuname –se mira la ropa- esta no es mi ropa… es del…-sonriendo de oreja a oreja-…es del Hokaguen jejeje si al fin lo logre

TOCK TOCK

Adelante pase…quien desea hablar con el Sexto Hokaguen

Ohh…Gran Sexto Hokaguen…ya debería ir a descansar a su casa…-le dijo una mujer que tenia su rostro cubierto con un abanico y un sexy kimono azul con adornos naranjas y su pelo azul oscuro estaba recogido con una coleta

¿Quién_ será esta mujer, se me hace muy familiar?_ –pensó y poniéndose nervioso

Debe estar cansado de tanto papeleo- caminando lentamente hasta llegar detrás de Naruto –y debe estar muy pero muy tenso- poniendo sus manos blancas y delicadas sobre sus hombros- pero descuide –acercándose a su oído- yo se muy bien como relajarlo jiji –riendo dulcemente

¿Quién eres tú? –dándose la vuelta pero se sorprendió a ver el rostro de la mujer

¿No me digas que no te diste cuenta que era yo Naruto? –sonriendo burlonamente

¿Hinata? –atónito

Naruto –poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello- jiji tanto papeleo definitivamente te hicieron olvidar de tus habilidades y hasta de tu familia

¿Acaso tengo familia? –preguntando ingenuamente

Claro que si tontito, pero descuida los niños están de misión, así que…-acercándose a su oído- estaremos solos, nosotros dos jiji –riendo picadamente

Y dime Hinata, ¿Dónde quedo tu timidez? –ya tomando confianza y abrazándola

Ya no la tengo, por que tu ya estas a mi lado, Naruto…-acercándose a sus labios, cosa que Naruto también comenzó a corresponder…pero

Espera…-poniendo su dedo en su boca- mejor pongámonos cómodos –apareciendo un rojo carmensin en sus mejillas y se soltó su largo y sedoso cabello mientras caminaba a cerrar la puerta de la oficina- listo ahora así nadie nos podrá molestar –acercándose a el de una forma muy sexy al escritorio

Ugh…-trago saliva muy nervioso Naruto- _no sabia que Hinata era tan seductora_

Oh…hokaguen Naruto…necesito pedirle un enorme favor

¿En que la puedo ayudar hermosa dama? –sentándose como pudo en su enorme silla

Bueno...-poniendo su dedo sobre su boca pícaramente-…seria que…-subiéndose al escritorio, cosa que hizo que Naruto pudiera ver perfectamente el cuerpo de la kunoichi y se sonrojara-…si usted lo desea…-tomando el mentón de un Naruto en estado de shock por la situación -…me haría solamente de el –mirándolo a los ojos azules que tanto le encantaba

PLOF

Se escucho en el cuarto de Naruto

Ay…mi cabeza…que duro golpe...-sentado en el suelo a lado del su cama-…con que solamente fue un sueño

Si que lastima que se acabo en la mejor parte, no es así chico

Cállate zorro, además ¿quien te dio el derecho a espiar en mis sueños?

Nadie, solamente que estaba aburrido, y viendo la situación de la cosa, supuse que algo parecido podías estar soñando y bueno no lo pude evitar

Que asco me das, además de ser un demonio horrible, eres un coquino pervertido

Mira quien habla de perversión, yo no estaba soñando con esa linda chica en esas situaciones tan…calientes jejeje…

Esto provoco un enorme sonrojo a Naruto al recordar el sueño con Hinata

Mejor cállate, que se me hace tarde para la misión –parándose para alistarse

Jeje…la juventud de los humanos, los hacen muy idiotas jejeje

Mientras tanto

Buenos días, ¿se encuentra lista Hinata?

La señorita Hinata, estará lista en unos minutos, si desea puede pasar a esperarla

Muchas gracias –entrando a la mansión

Sakura, buenos días

Buenos días Hanabi, ¿estará lista tu hermana, ya tenemos que ir a nuestra misión, nos deben estar esperando los demás

No lo se, si quieres vamos a buscarla a su habitación, se debe estar vistiendo

Claro

En el pasillo

Y dime Sakura, ¿Quiénes van a estar en la misión?

Bueno, van a estar Kiba, Kurenai sensei, Kakashi sensei, Hinata, yo…así Naruto también va a ir

¿A dónde va a ir Uzumaki?

Neji, no sabes que es de mala educación escuchar charla ajena –regañándolo la hyuga menor

Va a ir de…-pero fue interrumpida por la castaña

De compras con Konohamaru y conmigo, no es así Sakura

Ah…-mirándola hasta que capto- ah…si, si es verdad

Hpm…mejor me voy a entrenar, hasta luego –saliendo de alli- y hanabi –

Si primo

Si me entero que Konohamaru se atreve a hacer algo contigo, no me importa si es el nieto del tercero -activando se byukugan- se las vera conmigo, haz entendido

Si primo

Bueno, adiós –saliendo del lugar

Y que le pasa a este eh –sonriendo nerviosamente

Se le vino la idea de hacerse el primo celoso con nosotras dos, pero mas lo es con Hinata jeje

Por eso le dijiste que…

Exacto…si supiera que el esta yendo de misión con su querida primita, lo mataría, literalmente claro

Eh…-secándose con un pañuelo su sudor- si que se toma enserio su trabajo

Jejeje…si…bueno ya llegamos –tocando una puerta

¿Quién es? –se escucho un suave voz al otro lado

Soy yo Hinata y estoy con Sakura

¡¿Qué ya llego Sakura?!

Así es Hinata, así que mejor apúrate que ya es tarde

Es que…-PLOP

Hinata estas bien –entrando las dos al cuarto

Alli estaba Hinata en el suelo, que se había resbalado con una blusa que estaba tirada en el suelo, bueno en realidad había ropa por todos lados

Hermana, que te ha sucedido, tu nunca haz sido tan desordenada con tu habitación

Es que…–dijo avergonzada en el suelo

Te querías ver bien para el, ¿no es así? –pregunto la pelirosa

Si…-dijo mas avergonzada

Bueno para eso estamos nosotras, no es así Hanabi

Si…además con tu típica ropa de monja no lo vas a conquistar, querida hermana

Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

Bueno, eso no importa, yo te voy a escoger la ropa adecuada para esta misión esta bien

Si tú lo dices

Así que manos a la obra

En la entrada de Konoha

¿Por qué siempre soy yo el primero en llegar?

Hola cara de perro, y las chicas no han llegado

Tú…zorro tramposo…me debes la cena de ayer

Descuida que te la pagare…es que estaba apurado

Uhm…-agarrándolo del cuello- me las vas a pagar

Ay que delicado nunca pensé que te pusieras así solo por unos platos de ramen

No fue eso lo que me las pagaras…si no que

¿Qué cosa te tiene que pagar Naruto?

Nada –soltándolo- al fin llegaste Sakura

Disculpen es que tuvimos un pequeño problema, pero descuiden ya lo solucionamos

¿Tuvieron? ¿Solucionaron? –pregunto Kiba

Si, ya sabes cosas que teníamos que solucionar

Sakura, ¿Quiénes tuvieron que solucionar? –pregunto ingenuo Naruto

Hinata y yo, idiota –furiosa

¿Y donde esta ella?

Aquí…estoy –saliendo avergonzada Hinata detrás de Sakura

Hinata, buenos días –saludo alegre Naruto

Bue…buenos días…Naruto…-mirando al suelo avergonzada

Ya que todos están aquí, ya podemos irnos –dijo Kurenai apareciendo caminando

Ella estaba vestida con una polera roja, un short y chaleco verde oscuro, sus brazos estaban vendados y su pelo esta amarado como una trenza francesa haciendo resaltar sus ojos de color rubí- Hinata, Sakura, se puede saber el motivo de sus atuendos

Este…bueno…

Es que como estamos yendo a la Arena, donde hace un enorme calor, creímos que este seria la mejor ropa para soportarlo, no es así Hinata

Si –avergonzada

Sakura estaba vestida con una calza azul oscura hasta medio muslo, una chamarra blanco atada a su cadera y una blusa al cuerpo de color rojo sin mangas que mostraba su ombligo y su cuello era en V

Hinata estaba con un short de color beige un poco mas largo que la calza de Sakura pero igual se podía apreciar sus piernas blancas, además que tenia un cinturón café y también una polera morada a su cuerpo con el símbolo del ying adelante y su pelo estaba atado en una coleta

Kiba y Naruto se quedaron en shock al notar tan tarde la vestimenta de las chicas, especialmente la de Hinata

_Con el pelo __así, se parece mucho a la Hinata de mi sueño –_pensó Naruto

_Vaya, ya sabia que era__ linda Hinata pero así se la ve mejor _–pensó Kiba

Pero hay que admitir que se las ve muy bien chicas

Kakashi sensei –dijeron las dos avergonzadas por el cumplido

Hola –saludando como siempre

Ya era hora Kakashi

Ya sabes Kurenai, es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida –poniendo su mano detrás de su nuca

Como digas será mejor que partamos –saliendo de un salto

Creo que no le gusta los retrasos no jeje

Ay kakashi sensei, para ser un Jounin de elite aun es muy despistado

¿Por qué dices eso Sakura?

Olvídelo, vamos Hinata -saltando

Si –saliendo tras ella

Mujeres, solo entre ellas se entienden

Eso parece Kakashi sensei

Bueno vamos muchachos –saliendo los tres tras ellas

En el camino

Y dígame Kakashi sensei de que se trata la misión –pregunto Sakura

Es verdad, no se la conté con detalle no

Así es

Kakashi, creo que lo mejor será mejor llegar lo antes posible y que el mismo Kazekage les diga la misión

Creo que tienes razón Kurenai

¿Qué? ¿Gaara nos necesita? –gritando

Cállate Naruto, no seas tan escandaloso –sakura golpeándolo

Ay, Sakura eso duele

Démonos prisa –ordeno Kurenai

Si – y todos aumentaron el paso

Ya al atardecer

Los shinobis de la hoja habían llegado justo a tiempo a la Aldea oculta de la Arena

Vaya se nota que Gaara a hecho algunos cambios por aquí

Si se la ve mucho mejor –opino la pelirosa

¿Tu que opinas Hinata?

Se la ve que hay mas cariño en el aire, Kiba –sonriendo

Eso mismo estaba pensando –devolviendo la sonrisa

Yo pensaba que la estabas viendo mas como un cajón enorme de arena, cara de perro

Eso es para los gatos, idiota

A quien llamas idiota, estupido –mirándolo con rabia

A ti tonto –respondiendo a la mirada de Naruto

Basta de peleas, guarden sus energías para la misión –separándolos Kakashi sensei

Mejor vayamos directo a la oficina del Kazekage –ordenando Kurenai- para reportarnos- y saliendo de alli seguido por los demás

En el palacio del Kazekage

¿Quién anda por alli?

Somos los ninjas de la hoja que el Kazekage ha llamado para una importante misión –dijo Kurenai al guardia

Adelante, pasen los están esperando –abriendo las puertas

Ya adentro, fueron guiados hasta la oficina principal del líder de la Arena, donde lo encontraron leyendo unos papeles

Kazekage Gaara, aquí les traigo a su presencia a los ninjas que estaba esperando

Yo veo, puedes retirarte

Si –saliendo de alli

Gaara, amigo que tal –saludando como siempre Naruto

Naruto, compórtate no ves que ya es el Kazekage –regañándolo Sakura

No se preocupen, yo les tengo una enorme gratitud a los de la Hoja especialmente a Naruto para estar con formalidades

Y dime Gaara para que nos has llamado

Para una misión de rescate muy especial

Y que paso con los ninjas de la Arena

Aun no nos recuperamos en totalidad por el último intento de ataque de la aldea del sonido hace 1 año, así que la mayoría están en importantes misiones

Ya veo, y como ultima alternativa pidió ayuda a la hoja que es su aliada –dedujo Kakashi

Exacto, es que es de suma importancia este rescate

¿Y…a quien vamos…rescatar? –pregunto tímidamente Hinata

Eso yo les puedo responder –apareciendo por la ventana una ninja de la arena

¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto Kiba

Soy Rumany Amber, ninja de la arena y…

Mí prometida a matrimonio –continúo Gaara

¡¿Qué?! –gritaron todos

Gaara –dejo ella avergonzada- yo no pensaba aun mencionarlo

Y que tiene de malo, a mi no me avergüenza decirlo

¿Acaso escuche bien? –dijo Naruto tembloroso

Si, Amber es mi futura esposa, acaso alguien tiene algún problema –diciéndolo con una voz tenebrosa

No, no es eso, si no que me sorprende –sonriendo nervioso

Bueno –aun mas avergonzada- lo que les estaba diciendo es que a quien van a ir a rescatar es a mi pequeña hermana Yaz de las manos de los ninjas del sonido que están bajo las órdenes de Kabuto

Eso tiene sentido, como ya futura familia del Kazekage, además deben estar al tanto de la situación de la Arena, ellos piensan atraerlo y así poder ponerles algún tipo de trampa y…-empezó a deducir Kurenai

Capturar al demonio que posee dentro de el y así…-continuo Kakashi

Poder obtener su poder –finalizo Sakura

Además de que si el deja la aldea por ir al rescate, esta se queda libre para una invasión

Exacto Kiba, por eso nos han llamado a esta misión –dijo Kurenai

Entiendo –dijo Naruto- descuida Gaara, Amber, yo les prometo que la traeré a salvo, esa es mi palabra como ninja

_Naruto –_pensó Hinata

Gracias Naruto –abrazándolo Amber por la emoción y casi llorando

Ejem…-aclaro la garganta Gaara celoso

Perdón –dijo Amber avergonzada- a veces me dejo llevar por la emoción –sonriendo- deben estar cansados, por que no descansan esta noche y mañana empiezan con la misión

Eso es muy amable de su parte señorita Amber –dijo Hinata

Si a Gaara lo llaman por su nombre a mi igual por favor

Claro –respondió esta

Tai –llamo Gaara

Si Kazekage –dejo un soldado de la arena

Lleva a nuestros invitados a sus habitaciones para que tomen un relajante baño y de alli avísales cuando este la cena lista, necesitan todas sus energías y luego nos avisas para acompañarlos

Si señora Amber, a sus ordenes, síganme por favor

Bueno nos vemos en la cena

Hasta luego

Y cuando todos salieron de alli, Amber se dirigió a Gaara

Aquí te tengo el reporte de la última misión que me diste –sacando unos papeles de su chaleco

Todo en orden, como siempre –viendo los papeles

Sabes algo Gaara -apoyándose en el escritorio dándole la espalda

Hmp –dijo este aun viendo los papeles

Ese muchacho rubio…como era su nombre…

Naruto –aun viendo los papeles

Si…Naruto…es muy lindo sabes

Que cosa…-mirándola

Que es muy lindo…-acostándose sobre el escritorio con los ojos cerrados

Hmp –volviendo a mirar sus papeles

Que pasa Gaara –abriendo los ojos- ¿estas celoso? –sonriendo

Yo no estoy celoso –parándose

Entonces si no lo estas por que estas así

Yo siempre soy así

No, te conozco muy bien Gaarita

No estoy celoso –poniendo se cara sobre la de ella

Si lo estas –levantándose y dándole un beso corto- y sabes me encanta que me celes –sonriendo

Gaara se sonrojo, Amber se levanto del escrito aun sonriendo por lo que logro y dijo

Me voy a alistar para la cena, nos vemos luego Gaarita –saliendo de la oficina

Este se sentó y empezó a ver unos papeles y pensó

_Gaarita, hmp…definitivamente esta chica me hace perder la paciencia –_ sonriendo

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bueno jejeje esta vez si me supere para hacerlo mas largo jejeje espero que les haya gustado todas las escena por que a mi si jejeje especialmente ver a los chicos celosos por una sola vez jejeje pk siempre son las chicas no?? Jejeje nos estaremos leyendo byebye


	5. en el baño

Hi hi a todos, ya he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo q espero de que sea de su agrado como hasta ahora lo han sido y bueno no quiero hacer esto muy largo así que comencemos…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Capitulo 5:**** En el Baño**

Los jóvenes ninjas fueron guiados hacia sus respectivas habitaciones dobles, es decir las chicas en una y desafortunadamente para los chicos en otra

Aquí tienen señoritas, esperamos que sea de su agrado la habitación

Si muchas gracias –dijo Hinata

Disculpe, ¿donde queda el baño? –pregunto Sakura

Este queda en la planta baja debido a que son aguas termales naturales

He oído hablar que sus aguas termales son las mejores que hay por la zona

Así es, me alegra saber que nuestra reputación haya llegado tan lejos, ahora con su permiso tengo que guiar al resto a sus habitaciones

De nuevo muchas gracias –repitió Hinata

Fue un placer poder servir a tan bellas damas –cerrando la puerta

Que caballeroso, ya no se encuentra jóvenes así, ¿no lo crees Hinata? –tirándose a la cama

Puede ser Sakura –sentándose en su cama y suspirando

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por que estas así? –acercándose a ella

No es nada, solo estaba pensando en algo, es todo

Hinata, no eras buena mintiendo con respecto a las cosas del corazón, así que dime

Bueno, es que…yo…pensé que…-jugando con sus dedos-…que…

Te iba a decir que te ves muy linda con esa ropa, ¿no es hace?

Bueno…esa era la idea- suspirando

_Como odio verla __así, estupido Naruto –_Ya se, que tal si vamos a tomar un relajante y reconfortable baño y así nos olvidamos por un momento de todo

Si, me encantaría eso

Entonces que estamos esperando –saltando- alistemos nuestras cosas y vayamos

Si

En el pasillo

Aquí tienen, esta será su habitación durante su estadía, que la disfruten –cerrando la puerta

Y a donde se fue su caballerosidad de hace poco eh?? –dijo Naruto

Seguro fue así solamente con las chicas –recostándose en su cama

No me cae para nada ese tipo, especialmente como miraba a las chicas

¿Y como las miraba?

Con los mismos ojos que Ero-senin pone cuando va a cometer alguna de sus fechorías típicas en el

Te refieres a…-sentándose de golpe

Así es…el piensa –levantando su dedo

El piensa…-levantándose

ESPIAR A LAS CHICAS EN EL BAÑO –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

En Konoha

Achis…-estornudo uno de legendarios sanin-…seguro alguna linda chica debe estar hablando de mi jejeje –frotándose su nariz- bueno volvamos al trabajo –mirando otra vez el agujero del baño femenino

Devuelta a Suna

Tenemos que ir a detenerlo –dijo Naruto sacando sus cosas

Hasta que se te ocurrió algo productivo, zorro –sonriendo

Por lo menos se me ocurre algo de ves en cuando, no como a otros- mirándolo

Mejor no digas eso, que no es tu mejor cuartada, si sabes a lo que me refiero –mirándolo

Cosa que ya saben provocaron algunas chispas entre ellos, hasta que

Mejor vayámonos antes de que sea demasiado tarde –caminando así la puerta

Si, cara de perro –tomando sus cosas de malhumor

Y en otro lado

Van a disculpar por las molestias pero esta es nuestra ultima habitación disponible debido a la pronta reunión de los comarcas de los pueblos cercanos con el Kazekage Gaara

Descuida llegaremos a algún acuerdo –entrando Kurenai a la habitación

Gracias por las molestias

Lo que sea para cumplir con el Kazekage –cerrando la puerta

Que tipo tan inusual –dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su cama

Solo cumple con su deber de un ninja de la arena –dijo Kurenai sacando sus cosas

Quizás tengas razón –recostándose y leyendo su libro

En la planta baja

Vas a ver que con esto nos sentiremos como nuevas, Hinata

Si –sonriendo

Vaya miren lo que nos trajo el viento

Temari –dándose la vuelta

Hola chicas, ¿Qué tal? –Saludo la kunoichi- veo que están yendo a las aguas termales

Por la batas, jeje tienes razón

¿Y que hacen por aquí eh?

En una misión, lo de siempre y ¿tu?-respondió la pelirosa

Yendo a cumplir una a su aldea, ya saben como jueza en el examen chunnin

Si, Hanabi ya estaba entrenando para dar ese examen

Seguro lo va a hacer bien, bueno me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos

Adiós Temari –despidiéndose de ella

Adiós –saliendo corriendo de alli

De seguro que esta apurada por llegar a Konoha jeje

Claro si es una jueza importante

No solo por eso Hinata esta apurada

¿¿Ah??

En el baño te cuento, aquí las paredes escuchan –tomándola de la mano y corriendo hacia el baño

Rayos casi escucho algo prometedor –dijo Kankuro que apareció colgado del techo

Hola Kankuro amigo –grito Naruto

PLOF –se escucho por el pasillo y se vio a Kankuro en el suelo

¿Por qué estabas colgado del techo? –pregunto ingenuo Naruto

IDIOTA CASI PROBOCAS QUE ME DESCUBRAN –grito enojado Kankuro

Lo…siento…-sobándose un oído por el grito

Ya no importa –suspirando- total ya se fueron

¿De que hablas? –dijo Kiba

De las chicas bonitas

¿Cuáles chicas bonitas?

Ya saben, Sakura y Hinata, y les digo donde estaba se las veía muy pero muy bien, especialmente a la Hyuga que no esta nada mal especialmente sus…

No pudo acabar de hablar por que fue mandado por los chicos a volar con un potente golpe a través de la ventana

Vamos Naruto

Si –corriendo al baño

Y donde aterrizo Kankuro fue a la entrada de la aldea, justo cuando llegaba Temari

Este… ¿Kankuro? –acercándose a el

Aun seguía en esto de shock

Bien hecho seguro te lo mereces por espiar a las chicas –continuando su camino

En el baño

¡Que delicia!

Tienes razón –cerrando los ojos la Hyuga

Ni que lo digan –hablo una tercera vos

¿Quién esta por alli? –pregunto la pelirosa

Descuiden chicas soy yo, Amber –acercándose a ellas- y díganme que les parece

Es una delicia total –respondió Sakura

Si, esta muy bueno

Me alegra que opinen eso –sonriendo

Amber, te puedo hacer una pregunta, si no es mucha molestia

Claro, que quieres saber Sakura

Bueno este… ¿Cómo llegaste a ser la…

Prometida de Gaara, el chico mas inexpresivo de toda Suna, jejeje bueno es una larga historia

¿No las puedes contar?

Claro que si Hinata, bueno todo comenzó cuando lo trajeron de vuelta a Suna después de que lo secuestraron uno de los de Azumaki hace 2 años atrás

Si, fue una muy difícil misión

Bueno todo volvió a la normalidad, mi padre, mi hermana y yo recién estábamos llegando a la aldea, mi padre es un escultor de arcilla muy conocido por la zona, así que los consejeros del Kazekage lo llamaron para que le haga la escultura del Quinto, bueno llegamos a la sala principal, mi hermanita estaba muy emocionada por que así ella podría terminar la academia ninja

¿Como terminar?

Lo que pasa es que cuando yo ya iba a tomar el examen chunnin y ella salir de la academia nos tuvimos que ir de la aldea debido a un enorme empleo en la aldea de la Roca y por motivos de salud de mi madre, no nos quedo de otra que acompañarlos hasta allá, bueno yo estaba muy nostálgica de volver a mi aldea después de 5 años de ausencia, yo sabia que habían nombrado a un nuevo Kazekage por motivos de la misteriosa muerte del Cuarto Kazekage que a decir verdad no me caía muy bien debido a como trataba a su familia y lo que le hizo a su hijo menor

Estaba con eso en la mente, con la angustia de saber quien era, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpido por la entrada del Quinto, nos agachamos inmediatamente, pero el nos dijo

_Levántense__ no quiero que me traten con tanta cortesía después de su largo viaje –_al instante con apenas escucharlo me di cuenta de que era muy diferente al antiguo, me levante y cuando lo mire…bueno…-sonrojada

¿Que paso? continua –dijo Sakura emocionada

Bueno yo pensé que, como es que el es Kazekage, así que según el lo mire con cara de muy pocos amigos y el me miro con su típica cara neutra y dijo

_Ya sabes perfectamente por que te llamamos __así que, tu y tu familia puede quedarse a vivir aquí hasta que termines tu trabajo_

Yo era ¿Qué le pasa a este?, claro como es el Kazekage se cree muy superior, y lo miraba aun directamente a los ojos

_Pueden retirarse, Long les va a mostrar sus habitaciones y los detalles de todo _

Nos retiramos, acomodamos nuestras cosas y me fui a pasear por el lugar, hasta que llegue al tejado, ya era muy tarde en la noche así que pensé que no iba a ver nadie alli, pero no fue así, el estaba sentado mirando la luna, yo lo vi. Y me estaba por retirar pero el me detuvo diciendo

_Creo que no te agrado mucho, volverme a ver no es __así Amber_

Yo no le respondí, me sentía muy avergonzada por el recuerdo de la ultima vez que lo vi.

_Descuida no te voy a hacer nada, __además no me pudiste golpear la cara con la puerta_

_Yo…por mi antiguo comportamiento…yo quisiera pedirle disculpa después de todos estos años Kazekage_

_Esta bien, total éramos solo niños, de todo nos asustábamos ¿no es así?_

_Si, mejor me retiro _–y salí corriendo de alli, toda esa noche no podía dormir debido a lo que me paso, los días pasaban y cuando nos encontrábamos o me mandaba a misiones, no lo podía mirar a los ojos, así estuve hasta que un día…

_Amber me tengo que ir, yo ya termine me trabajo aquí y tu madre me esta esperando, __acuérdate que ella esta enferma y no se puede quedar mucho tiempo solo, tú ya vas a hacer mayor y tu hermana ya va salir de la academia, así que puedo confiar que van a estar bien viviendo solas aquí_

_Pero papá…_

_Descuida, el Kazekage Gaara, me dio el permiso de tomar esta decisión y de que puedan quedarse a vivir aquí, además aquí ya tienes una vida de ninja_

_Gracias papá y descuida no te vamos a fallar_

_Y tal ves cuando nos veamos tu seas la futura esposa del Kazekage y la mas poderosa ninja de por aquí claro sin contarlo a el _

_Papá –avergonzada- como crees que me gusta ese tipo _

_Por que te conozco, además algo me dice que el ya te hecho el ojo jejeje_

_Papá, mejor ya vete, que creo que la ausencia de mamá te esta afectando_

Y así fue como me quede a vivir aquí, cuando llegue a grado de jounin y me hermanita a dar el examen de Chunnin, Gaara me llamaba todo el tiempo para preguntarme alguna cosa o para preguntarme como me había ido en mi ultima misión, así poco a poco nos fuimos dando confianza, llegamos a hacer grandes amigos, pero como el era tan inexpresivo no sabia exactamente lo que el pensaba de mi

Si se a que te refieres –suspiro Sakura

Hasta que una noche, Temari me llamo a una reunión con el Kazekage y el consejo, yo bueno me fui con ella pero cuando llegamos a la puerta del salón me dijo

_No te asustes, solo escucha a tu corazón y buena suerte _– empujándome y cerrando la puerta. Mire por todos lados y no había nadie esta vació, pero no había techo así que se podía ver todo el cielo estrellado y la enorme luna llena, estaba tan concentrada que no escuche cuando alguien entro y dijo

_Te gusta lo que prepare _–era el pero su expresión estaba algo nerviosa

_Si me encanta, es muy precioso Gaara y dime para que me __hicieras llamar a este lugar tan inusual_

_Bueno era para…-mirando al suelo-…pedirte algo que desde hace tiempo que lo estoy pensando_

Vaya que eso me dejo muy sorprendida, especialmente por parte de el pero me tranquilice y le dije

_Si, en que le puedo servir a mi Kazekage –__inclinándome_

_No seas tan formar –tomando mi rostro con sus manos y mirándome a los ojos- se que nunca pensarías que vaya a decirte lo que viene a continuación_

_A ver, sorpréndeme –sonriéndole_

_Bueno, tu desde que llegaste aquí después de muchos años, hiciste nacer algo que desde hace tiempo quise saber lo que era, pero no lo pude saber, no hasta hace unas pocas semanas atrás, Amber yo…_

No lo deje terminar, por que ya sabia lo que seguía, así que le di un beso y le dije

_Si, yo __también _

Mientras tanto al otro lado

No lo veo y tu

Nada, espera alli esta –señalando al tipo

Vaya, no solo están esas lindas chicas de Konoha sino que se les unió bella prometida del Kazekage, debe ser mi día de suerte

Pero parece que tu suerte se te termino, no es así Kiba

Así es, y se lo demostraremos no es verdad Naruto –haciendo sonar sus puños

Pero como…supieron que estaba aquí –levantándose asustado

Solo digamos que es por experiencia –sonriendo maléficamente Naruto

Yo…me voy…-saliendo corriendo pero se choco con alguien

¿Qué haces aquí Tai?

Kazekage Gaara, yo solo me estaba bañando pero ya termine, así que con su permiso –saliendo corriendo de alli

Gaara, ven estamos aquí –levantando su mano Naruto

Este cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los ninjas de la hoja

No esperábamos verte por aquí –comento Kiba

Necesitaba relajarme un poco y aclarar la cabeza –metiéndose al agua

De seguro, ser unos de los grandes líderes de las aldeas ocultas debe ser agotador

Si es normal eso

_Con que __así fue eh –_se escucho la vos de Sakura

_Si, __así fue como sucedió –_la vos de Amber

_Que tierno _–suspiro Hinata

Silencio chicos –dijo Kiba

Y los tres se acercaron a ver por el agujero y a escuchar lo que digan las chicas

Y ustedes algún logro con el chico de sus sueños

Sakura y Hinata miraron el agua muy tristes, cosa que noto Amber

Perdón, yo no quise

Descuida estamos bien y no, no hemos logrado nada –respondió con una sonrisa Hinata

Son unos idiotas, el mió se fue por una venganza y una sed de poder que tarde o temprano lo matara y para el colmo cuando le dije que me deje acompañarlo, el se aparece por detrás me dice gracias y me desmaya

Ya veo y tu Hinata, no creo que te hubiera pasado algo similar

No, solo es que…

Los chicos estaban tan concentrados a la charla que no escucharon entrar a Kankuro todo furioso y gritando

Y DESPUES DE GOLPEARME ASI, USTEDES ESTAN HACIENDO ALGO PEOR

Cosa que escucharon las chicas y miraron la pared de bambú que dividía los baños

¡¡QUE!! –Grito Sakura y golpeo la pared haciendo un agujero- ¡¡MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS!! –golpeándolos tan fuerte que hasta Gaara quedo inconciente

Vamos chicas –saliendo furiosa Sakura

Ay Gaara no pensé tu fueras así –saliendo enojada Amber

Hinata solo suspiro y salio detrás de sus amigas

JAJAJA se lo merecen –reía Kankuro

Kiba y Naruto se levantaron rápidamente con ojos furiosos

Chicos…jejeje…tranquilos…Gaara

Este estaba parado con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados y dijo

Kankuro –haciendo los mismos ojos que los demás- me las vas a pagar

No…-saliendo corriendo de alli

Ven aquí cobarde –grito Kiba

Ven y se un hombre –grito Naruto

Kankuro, ven que necesito hablar contigo –dijo Gaara con su voz tenebrosa

Y lo persiguieron por todo el lugar hasta alcanzarlo y darle, según ellos, lo que se merece

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jejeje que les pareció jejeje vaya si que me emocione pero tenia que explicar un poco las cosas además de hacerlas un poco divertidas jejeje bueno espero su comentario en un review y será hasta la próxima byebye


	6. noche de disculpas

Alooo…q tal…vaya cuanto tiempo no

Alooo…q tal…vaya cuanto tiempo no??...pero ya saben muchos de ustedes cuando a uno le viene el síndrome cero inspiración así q…no me traten x estar así jejeje…ejem…ya hablando en serio lamento mucho la demora y también les quiero agradecer x sus reviews q me encantaron de veras.

Bueno ya para no hacerlos esperar más aquí tienen su nuevo capi…

**Capitulo 6:**** Noche de disculpas**

Nunca van a cambiar…arghh…hombres tenían que ser –furiosa la pelirosa

Pero que coraje, nunca pensé que fuera así

Tal vez fue un accidente

No los justifiques Hinata, ellos nos estaban espiando

Sin olvidar que estaban escuchando nuestra charla –agrego la castaña

Quizás tengan razón –suspiro la ojiblanca

Se puede saber por que esas caras

Kurenai sensei –dijeron las kunoichi de la hoja

Y…no me van a responder

Etto…bueno…lo que pasó…-sonrojándose al recordar

Déjame explicarle Hinata

Claro Amber

Primero tome asiento que será una larga y entretenida anécdota…ejem… Kurenai sama lo que paso fue…

En otro lado

Con que eso paso

Si

Ya veo

Y que debemos hacer Kakashi sensei

Hmp…nada

¿Cómo que nada? –respondió Kiba

Lo que escucharon…nada…los pillaron...les dieron…y bueno ya nada mas se puede hacer

Pero…pero…

Tranquilo Naruto, vas a ver que todo va a estar bien por la mañana

Seguro Kakashi sensei

Así es, ahora lo mejor será descansar, mañana tenemos que empezar la verdadera misión y tenemos que estar con todo nuestro potencial

Si –dijeron los dos

Que descansen –saliendo del cuarto_- jeje, quien se hubiera imaginado que hasta el mismo Gaara de la arena espiara en el baño de las chicas_ – caminando a su cuarto

Volviendo donde las chicas

Y eso fue todo –terminando de contar

…

¿Esta bien Kurenai sensei? –Moviendo su mano frente de ella- Kurenai…

Jajajajajaja –cayendo de espalda

De que se ríe, yo no le veo nada de gracioso todo esto

Jaja…es que…no te lo tomes a mal Sakura…pero piénsalo un momento…alguna vez en todo este tiempo que conoces a Gaara, te pudiste imaginar a el espiando a las chicas

Jeje…tiene razón Sakura…es muy chistoso

Hinata –reprochándole

Aun que tuviera razón…no debieron hacer eso

Así es

Chicas…chicas…tienen que darse de idea que ya no son niños, además que ustedes son muy lindas en todo sentido, así que ya se deben dar la idea que siempre habrá personas con estas intenciones, les dieron su merecido, no les voy a decir que eso estuvo mal, lo único que les digo es que no se lo tomen tan personalmente, estén enojadas pero por un tiempo no toda la vida sino con ningún hombre podrán estar tranquilas

Esta bien –dijo la castaña

Amber –reprochándola

Pero tiene razón Sakura –mirando a su amiga y acercándose a su oido- descuida no significa que mañana voy a estar como si nada con Gaara

Tú que dices Sakura

Ni modo –suspirando- lo intentare

Bien como ya no queda nada más que decir, vayan a descansar que tenemos que completar una misión

Si –todas

Que descansen –saliendo del cuarto la pelinegra

Creo que también me voy

Espera Amber, quédate un rato más

Esta segura

Claro que si, no es verdad Hinata

Si

Si ustedes insisten

Más tarde 

Que descansen –cerrando la puerta- vaya si que son muy agradables –caminando hacia su cuarto- _bueno mañana será el día, espero que este bien _–sacudiendo su cabeza- n_o tengo que pensar así ella es fuerte y difícil de dominar –_apretando con fuerza sus puños

Pensando en ella

Siempre lo estoy haciendo –caminando recto sin mirarlo

Espera –sujetando su brazo

¿Qué se le ofrece Kazekage sama? –sin voltearse a ver

Debes estar furiosa para llamarme así -soltándola

Furiosa no, enojada un poco pero mas que todo decepcionada –dándose la vuelta para encararlo- como pudiste hacer…-pero fue interrumpida por un beso inesperado

En otro lado

No…no…sakura…no quería…no estaba espiando a Hinata…no claro que no me refería a eso…que haces…no…ahí no por favor…no…NO –despertando de golpe- solo fue un sueño o quizás… –levantando asustado su sabana- uff…aun esta alli, que bien que solamente estaba soñando

Cállate –lanzándole una almohada

¬ ¬ -levantándose- tienes suerte que tengo que ir al baño –saliendo del cuarto- Vaya que pesadilla mas horrible, tan solo recordarla me da escalofríos –caminando sin rumbo- ahora donde esta el…-pero se choco con alguien y callo encima de la persona-…yo lo siento, no fue mi intención –fijándose mejor- Hinata

Naruto…kun –sonrojándose por la corta distancia que estaban los dos

Yo…-fijándose en sus labios que según el estaban tan tentadores, tan deseosos de que los prueben, tan suplicantes ha que los rosen-…yo- acercándose mas a probarlos

Naru… –ya no podía respirar por los nervios mas que el se acercaba mas y mas, y no podía detenerlo y tampoco quería eso pero si seguía así no podría soportarlo mas y se desmayaría sin dudarlo-… to…

Al escuchar su nombre, el pudo reaccionar y se levanto de golpe –lo siento mucho pero mucho Hinata –_soy un estupido, un estupido_

Descuida…Naruto kun…no tienes que…-tratando de levantarse

No, si tengo –extendiéndole su mano- soy un total estupido que no sabe más que hacer estupideces, –levantándola- así que te debo muchas disculpas

Yo…-sin reaccionar-…te perdono Naruto kun

De veras

Si –sonriéndole- _aunque no te perdono por no terminar ese casi beso_

Sos la chica mas genial y dulce de todo el mundo –abrazándola- no sabes como me encantas

_Le…le…encanto…-_desmayándose en sus brazos

Hinata…Hinata –sacudiéndola un poco- creo que mejor la llevo a tomar algo de aire –cargándola- ahora creo que la ventana mas cercana esta por acá –caminando a esa dirección pero al doblar la esquina- si no me…creo que mejor me voy por el otro lado –_vaya si que Gaara es rápido para disculparse _

Volviendo con ellos

Escuchaste algo –separándose de el

No es nada, así que…-tomándole el mentón-…me disculpas

No lo se…eso depende

De que

De que no lo volverás a hacer, solamente si yo te lo autorizo

Esta bien, algo más

Si

¿Cuál es?

Si…me cumples un deseo

Y de que se trata

Bueno…se trata de que si me das otro beso

Deseo concedido -besándola

En otro sitio

¿Dónde estoy? –despertando

En el techo del palacio

Como…-sentándose de golpe y casi resbalándose

Cuidado si te levantas así, te puedes caer –sujetándola

Perdón yo…

No digas nada –sonriéndole

Etto…-desviando la mirada a otro lado avergonzada-…creo que mejor me voy a dormir –levantándose

Tan pronto, yo esperaba que me acompañaras un rato a contemplar las estrellas, o será que aun sigues enojada

Yo…Naruto kun…yo no quise…

Entonces –jalándola hacia el para sentarla a su lado- quédate aquí un rato

Si –sonrojándose y mirando al cielo- vaya que hermosas están –y soplo un viento frío causándole escalofríos a la peliazul

Hinata tienes frío –mirándola y recién dándose cuenta que estaba con un pijama celeste manga corta y short

No te preocupes yo…-pero fue interrumpida por el chico que se sentó detrás de ella y la abrazo

Listo, así los dos vamos a estar calientitos y podremos contemplar mejor las estrellas, estas de acuerdo conmigo

Si…-dejándose llevar por el momento

Así estuvieron por un buen rato, cada uno disfrutando del calor y la compañía del otro, olvidándose por un momento de todo lo ocurrido hasta que:

Creo que ya tenemos que ir a descansar, Hinata

Si…tienes razón

Vamos te acompaño a tu habitación -ayudándola

Gracias Naruto kun

No gracias a ti por acompañarme

Fue un placer –sonriéndole

Vamos

Si

Ya adentro

Y dime Hinata…por que estabas despierta a esta hora

Bueno…yo…no podía dormir…y tu

Lo mismo…además que quería ir al baño

Jeje ya veo, bueno aquí es nuestra habitación

Que descanses

Tu también –mirando al suelo- que tengas dulces sueños Naruto kun

Eso espero Hinata chan –poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza

Al escuchar eso, Hinata levanto su cabeza y sin pensarla le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio tomándolo por sorpresa y luego se entro a su cuarto

El se quedo un momento en la misma posición y mirando la puerta por donde se entro la chica, se toco la mejilla sintiendo aun el calor de sus labios, sonrió y se dio la vuelta para volver a su cuarto pero se detuvo volteo la mirada y dijo

Hasta mañana Hinata chan –mirando una vez mas la puerta para luego continuar si camino

Hasta mañana Naruto kun –susurro Hinata mirando la puerta con su byakugan activado contemplando como poco a poco la figura del chico se desaparecía por el pasillo

Se recostó sobre su cama, miro a través de la ventana, se toco los labios sin poder creer aun lo que hizo y luego cerro sus ojos para poder dormir y volver a repetir esa noche en sus sueños

Bueno que tal…les gusto…fue demasiado, poco o suficiente, bueno, malo o regular…debo continuar o dejarlo ahí y dedicarme a otra cosa…mmm…x fa háganmelo saber…nos vemos en el siguiente capi byebye


	7. vamos al rescate

Hi hi a todos……muchas gracias a todos los que son fieles y pacientes por la actualización de mi fic…no saben lo feliz que me hacen sentir que les gusta mi trabajo jejejeje aunque no es tan bueno como muchos otros que se que están mas que interesantes pero eso no me hace desistir a continuar…además les quiero agradecer por los reviews…muy lindos…de veras…para terminar les quiero decir que ahora en adelante va a parecer el inner de sakura va a estar así escritas sus palabra **(inner)**…eso es todo así que aquí les traigo como regalo de recompensa por su espera esta capi…espero q les guste…

**Capitulo 7: Vamos al rescate**

El sol salio a la misma hora, brillante y contento de volver a su rutina de todos los días, las aves cantaban para darle la bienvenida y deseando que pueda cumplir su labor, el cielo celeste sin ninguna nube facilitando la labor del astro. Sus primeros rayos empezaron a llegar poco a poco a todos los seres diurnos para despertarlos de su descanso de la noche.

Estos mismos entraron en las habitaciones del palacio del Kazekage, avisando a los ninjas que ya era un nuevo día.

Habitación de las chicas

Ahh…-bostezaba Sakura- que bien dormí –estirándose –_otra vez soñé contigo, que significara, si ya hace tiempo que te he olvidado, Sasuke _–dándose una pequeña bofetada –_no debo concentrarme en la misión, además el es historia vieja, si eso_ –mirando a su compañera que aun seguía durmiendo, abrazando a su almohada

Naruto kun –abrazando con mas fuerza su almohada

_Jeje si que lo ama _–acercándose a su cama- _y pensar que yo era igual_ –entristeciendo

**Tonta deja de pensar en eso, y despiértala ya sha!**

_Tienes razón_–tocándola – Hinata

Mmm…neji déjame descansar 5 minutos mas –tapándose la cara con la almohada

Jaja…Hinata…despierta…no soy Neji, soy Sakura –moviéndola

Sakura…-despertando lentamente- buenos días –estirándose

Buenos días Hinata, vamos, tenemos que alistar nuestras cosas para la misión

Tienes razón –sentándose en su cama- _aunque preferiría seguir durmiendo y soñando con el –_sonrojándose al recordar el sueño

¿Qué te pasa Hinata? ¿Por qué estas tan colorada? ¿No estarás enferma o si? –terminando de cambiarse

No, estoy bien, solo estaba recordando algo –levantándose de su cama

_De seguro se __acordó de su sueño con Naruto _–sonriéndole con picardía a su amiga

Sakura…por que sonríes así…-asustándose

Por nada solo estaba recordando también algo –dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación, dejándola confundida a su amiga

Es…espérame, Sakura –terminando de alistarse y saliendo corriendo tras su amiga

En otro habitación

Bueno ya esta todo listo, solamente me falta darle su comida a Akamaru y claro desayunar y estaré listo para la misión –limpiándose la cara con un toalla- al parecer Naruto no va a despertar- mirando a su compañero que dormía placidamente - tengo una idea…

Mientras tanto 

Buenos días Kazekage –saludaron las chicas- Kurenai sensei, Kakashi sensei

Buenos días –respondieron

Hola chicas, ¿Qué tal han dormido?

Bien, gracias Amber

Pero que hacen aun alli paradas, siéntense el desayuno esta delicioso, además tiene que tener suficientes energías para la misión

Si –sentándose a la mesa

Y díganme, ¿Qué tal sus sueños?, de seguro muy placenteros –guiñándoles el ojo

COF, COF –se ahogaron las chicas con su comida

Amber, se mas discreta estamos desayunando –tomando un poco de te

Lo siento, Gaara kun pero es que quiero saber si no fui la única

Amber –dijo avergonzado el Kazekage

Jejeje…-se rieron las chicas, seguidas por los demás y al final Amber

Y los demás aun no han venido a desayunar –pregunto la pelirosa

No, deben seguir durmiendo y Kankuro se fue temprano a una misión de clase A, ¿Cómo le estará yendo?, espero que este bien

Lejos de alli

Buaa…Gaara…lo siento…Buaa…suéltenme ya no quiero estar atado a este árbol en este bosque tan oscuro…Buaa…-lloraba el controlador de marionetas- además tengo hambre…Gaara

Volviendo al comedor

De seguro esta bien –sonriendo maliciosamente

Gaara kun, ¿que es le hiciste a tu hermano?

Nada, vas a ver que volverá mañana –_aunque pensaba soltarlo la próxima semana_

Mmm…-mirándolo acusadoramente-…más te vale

Buenos días a todos

Buenos días Kiba –saludo la ojiperla –y Naruto

Ya esta por bajar, se quedo dormido y esta terminando de alistarse

Ese Naruto, nunca va a aprender –mordiendo un pedazo de pan

Ven siéntate a desayunar

Gracias –sentándose

Pero apenas pasaron unos cuantos minutos y al fin llego el rubio a desayunar

Hola todos, como ha amanecido –saludo sonriendo como siempre

Pero nadie respondió

¿Qué pasa, acaso interrumpí algo?

Na…naruto kun

Si, dime Hinata

¿Qué le paso a tus dientes?

¿Mis dientes?

Asintió con la cabeza la Hyuga

¿Qué tienen?, no me digan que tengo algo en ellos

Asintieron todos

Pero si me los lave hace poco

Naruto mira –pasándole un pequeño espejo a su compañero de equipo

Gracias Sakura –tomándolo

Y cuando miro su reflejo en el, vio que sus dientes estaban negros

Pero que…

Jajajajaja…-estallo en risas Kiba

Tu…-señalándolo-…que me hiciste

Jajajajaja…-no paraba de reír, hasta se cayó de espaldas de la silla de tanta risa

Dímelo a si no –levantándolo de su chamarra

Si no que…dientes negros

Te voy a…-levantando su puño pero fue detenido por la arena de Gaara

Déjense de sus payasadas, coman algo y vayan de una vez a cumplir la misión

Esta bien –dijeron los dos y sentándose al fin a desayunar algo

Después de eso, no se dijo palabra alguna, tras terminar, todos trajeron las cosas necesarias para la misión y se dirigieron a la salida de la ciudad

Les deseo suerte en la misión

Descuida Gaara, vamos a volver victoriosos

Eso espero, les estoy dejando en sus manos este rescate

Si –dijeron todos

Vamos –saliendo corriendo

Después de un rato de correr en silencio, este fue interrumpido por Naruto

Kakashi sensei, ¿A dónde nos estamos dirigiendo?

Así la frontera del país del Viento con el país del Rayo, según la información que nos dio el Kazekage, alli fue donde sus centinelas vieron por ultima vez a Orochimaru y a Kabuto…

Por lo tanto, cuando lleguemos alli podremos investigar mejor el paradero de ellos…-continuo Kurenai

Esto significa que tal vez

Así es Sakura, Sasuke tal vez este con ellos

A 5 Km. mas hay un río no muy grande pero se bueno para descansar y tomar agua

Hinata tiene razón se huele a humedad cerca de aquí

Entonces alli descansaremos y después seguiremos

Si –dijeron todos

En otro lado

Me llamo Orochimaru sama

Así es Kabuto, me han informado que el kazekage a contratado la ayuda de los ninjas del la Hoja para rescatar a nuestra pequeña invita, eso es verdad

Si Orochimaru sama, ya deben estar en camino, según mi espía en el palacio llegaron ayer en la tarde y decidieron comenzar hoy la misión, así que no deben estar muy lejos, seguro si no me equivoco a 150 Km. de la frontera del Rayo si van a una buena velocidad

Interesante...y se puede saber quienes son

Si –mirando en su cuaderno- vienen una Hyuga, un Inozuka, la especialista en genjutsus de Konoha, Kurenai, el ninja copia, Kakashi, la discípula de la Tsunade, Sakura Haruno y sin olvidar al ninja imperactivo, cabeza hueca numero uno de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki

Mmm…Naruto dijisteis…no te alegra saber eso Sasuke…todos tus amigos están viniendo a jugar contigo después de 3 largos años

Hmp…-dijo el poseedor del Sharigan saliendo de alli

Creo que la idea lo emociono –sonriendo

Mientras tanto

Tenemos media hora mas para descansar, después seguiremos –sentándose

Que bien –sacándose sus sandalias y metiendo sus pies en el río –que delicia, vengan el agua esta deliciosa

Allá voy yo –saltando al agua y mojando todo a su alrededor

Sos un idiota, Naruto

No seas aburrido Kiba –mojándolo más

Así, ya veras –comenzando así la guerra de quien mojaba más al otro

Si que se divierten esos dos

Tienes razón, así se comportaban el con Naruto era divertido verlos pero…-con la vos quebrándose

Sakura ven vamos mas allá –tomándola de la mano y alejándola del ruido

No se alejen demasiado chicas

Si Kurenai sensei –respondió Hinata –bueno ya que no hay nadie cerca- se dio la vuelta viendo a su amiga pero esta ya estaba sentada con las rodillas dobladas hacia ella y con la vista hacia la nada

Sakura –sentándose a su altura- puedes contármelo

Si…lo que pasa es que…no se como voy a reaccionar cuando lo vuelva a ver…eso me atemoriza mucho –apretando con mas fuerza sus piernas- ya no se que sentir o pensar –escapándose un lagrima – estoy muy confundida

Sakura…yo –pero miro a otra dirección, con su byukugan activado

¿Qué sucede?

Alguien viene, a una tremenda velocidad hacia nosotras –parándose

¿Qué dices? –también parándose

Ya esta cerca, vamos –tomándola de la mano para salir corriendo de alli pero ese alguien ya había llegado y estaba al frente de ellas con la pose que lo identificaba, es decir con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro

¿A dónde pensaban huir?

Sa…Sasuke –apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre la pelirosa

¿Qué haces tú aquí? –poniéndose en posición de combate, al frente de su amiga

Eso no te incumbe, Hyuga, además se nota que aun eres una molestia Sakura, mira que aun alguien te tiene que proteger de los demás

Cállate sucio traidor –reaccionando ante tal insulto- _ya esta todo claro _– Me las vas a pagar todas y cada una de ellas que me debes Uchiha

Veo que alguien se quiere hacer la valiente por aquí –sonriendo aun más arrogantemente – eso me gusta

Silencio he dicho –golpeando el suelo creando una enorme grieta en dirección al Uchiha, pero esta había desaparecido

Pero que…

Sakura, Sakura cuando vas a poder controlarte -apareciendo por detrás de ella

Eso era…-volteando lentamente

Así es un clon de sombras –golpeándola en el estomago haciendo que botara sangre

Sakura –grito Hinata- suéltala –lanzándole unas shurikens

Mientras tanto

¿Que fue es temblor? –pregunto Kiba

No lo se, pero ya hace tiempo que no aparecen las chicas

De seguro alguien las esta atacando

Vamos –ordeno el peligris

Y cuanto antes fueron corriendo en dirección hacia donde supuestamente deberían estar las kunoichis

Cuando llegaron, el campo esta destrozado y solamente se podía ver la silueta de una de ellas en el suelo, era Hinata que estaba inconciente y mal herida

Hinata chan –grito Naruto corriendo hacia ella y tomándola entre sus brazos

Na…na…naru…ruto…kun

Hinata chan, ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Quién fue? ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

Sa…sa…suke

¿Qué dijiste?

Sa…sasuke fue y…se…llevo a…Sakura –aguantando un grito por el dolor que sentía en su costado y desmayándose

Hinata chan –grito Naruto

Déjame verla –dijo Kurenai- aun tiene pulso, lo mas de seguro se desmayo de dolor, tiene una quemadura en su costado, tengo que curarla de inmediato

No esta muy lejos –olfateando- se la llevo en esa dirección

Tienes razón, según lo que veo no a querido ocultar su rastro –mirando el terreno- lo mas sensato es seguirlo ahora antes que se aleje demasiado

Pero…-mirando a la chica inconciente siendo aun curada por Kurenai-…que hay con Hinata chan

Tenemos que dejarla aquí con Kurenai, Naruto si es que queremos alcanzar a Sasuke lo más pronto posible

Descuida Naruto, tan pronto Hinata se recupere los seguiremos lo mas rápido que sea posible

Bueno…no queda de otra

Partamos ya –desapareciendo Kakashi

Cuídela Kurenai sensei –desapareciendo Kiba

Hinata…yo…lo siento –desapareciendo el también –_juro que me vengare Sasuke, por todo lo que has hecho _–y sus ojos azules se transformaron en un color rubí brillante- _y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra _–SASUKE –gritando con todo su enojo

Listo…que pasara ahora

¿Para que sasuke secuestro a sakura?

¿Por qué no oculto su rastro?

¿Qué le ha pasado en realidad a Hinata?

¿Podrán rescatar a la hermanita de Amber y ahora a Sakura?

Estas y muchas otras preguntas que seguro tiene serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo que descuiden ya la estoy pensando porque hasta yo misma tengo muchas ansias de saber como seguirá la historia, bueno nos vemos

Byebye


	8. un encuentro amargo

Aloo…no estoy muerta…estoy vivita y coleando Jajaja…lamento mucho pero mucho la espera…pero ya no mas ya les traje un nuevo capi de mi fic…espero que lo disfruten…

**Capitulo 8: Un encuentro amargo **

Hmm…-empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos- ¿Dónde…ay…-tocando su estomago- _me duele_ – estoy?

No te muevas, aun no has recuperado tus fuerzas –le dijo una voz suave y tímida

¿Quién han ahí? ¿Como llegue aquí? –parándose, pero al instante escupió algo de sangre

Te lo dije –apareciendo una pequeña niña de unos 13 años, de pelo café y ojos de color miel con verde- ven, recuéstate

¿Tu eres la hermanita de Amber verdad?

Conoces a mi hermana

Si así es ella con Gaara-sama nos llamo a unos amigos y a mí a rescatarte…

Y como es la prometida del Kazekage, no pudo venir a rescatarme ella misma, por temor a perder a una tan importante persona. –interrumpiéndola

No digas eso, ella esta muy preocupada por ti, pero como sabes ella es muy fuerte y la situación de la Arena no esta muy bien y la necesitan mas que nunca, no sabes como trato de venir

De veras, yo creí que no le importaba –sonriendo- me alegra saber que no es así- limpiándose una lagrima traviesa- soy Rumany Yaz

Yo Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto, y dime Yaz ¿Dónde estamos y como llegue aquí?

La verdad no lo se, pero te trajo un chico y me pidió que te curara

Ya veo, déjame ver –levantando su blusa- no es nada grave –concentrando su chakra en su mano para curarse –con esto será suficiente- terminando

Vaya que sorprendente, esta como si nada –tocando su estomago- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Soy Ninja medico, es mi especialidad –levantándose y estirándose- y otra cosa, ¿Cómo era mas o menos el chico?

Era mas o menos de tu edad, pelo y ojos negros, guapo pero muy serio aunque se veía muy preocupado cuando te trajo

Tsk…si claro…él solamente se preocupa por el y nadie mas que él

Veo que ya estas despierta –apareciendo detrás de los barrotes de la jaula

Uchiha –poniéndose frente a el- Desgraciado, ¿Qué demonios planeas? ¿Por qué me secuestraste?

Nunca creí que la angelical Sakura Haruno diría tales palabras al amor de su vida

Dirás ex amor

Si que haz cambiado -acercándose

3 años son mucho tiempo, la gente cambia, crece, aprende y olvida, Uchiha

Uchiha y donde quedo el Sasuke kun que decías con tanto cariño…eh??

Murió hace 3 años cuando me dejo abandonada en una banca y se fue de la villa tras una venganza absurda y poder para realizarla, ahora responde la pregunta

Hmp…eso no te incumbe, pequeña Sakura

Claro que si, sobre todo si se trata de la seguridad de mi villa

Déjate de tonterías, lo que querías era encontrarme –mirándola directamente a los ojos-sabes que es verdad –tomándola del mentón- no te haz podido olvidar de mi, se ve en tus ojos –sonriéndole con arrogancia

Y tú que vas a saber sobre eso, si tienes un pedazo de piedra en vez de corazón –sin dejar de mirarlo a sus ojos

Sigues siendo una molestia –soltándola- la cena se les traerá en poco tiempo-deteniéndose en medio camino- se me olvidaba, no intentes de hacer algo pequeña Sakura porque no podrás

De que estas hablando, si yo no soy capaz de alejarme nunca de el gran y egocéntrico Sasuke Uchiha

Te acabo de suspender tu chakra por completo y por lo que veo aun no te haz dado cuenta y que además no tienes tus armas

Mis armas- volteando a ver su kit de viaje- no hay nada

Te lo dije, así que pórtate bien y tal vez te pueda premiar con una salida a mi habitación –mirándola de pies a cabeza y sonriendo

En tus sueños, pervertido –sacándole la lengua

Jajaja…eso ya veremos -cerrando con fuerza la puerta

Idiota –volteándose- _no se como me llegue a enamorarme de ti- _suspirando

Eso si que fue un suspiro largo y una conversación interesante, creo que lo lastimaste y se fue algo enojado

No lo creo, mis palabras no le importa nada, solamente soy una molestia para él

Pero en algo él tiene razón aun te gusta y se nota que él también esta enamorado de ti sino no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera

De que estas hablando, yo ya lo olvide además es un traidor, traiciono a su aldea, a sus amigos, a su sensei, a…

¿A ti?

Sobre todo a mi, nunca lo voy a perdonar, no soporto ni verlo, lo odio

No lo creo, tus labios dirán eso pero tus ojos dicen lo contrario

Y tú como lo sabes, si eres una niña y no sabes nada de esto

Lo se porque mi hermana decía lo mismo pero tenia la misma mirada que tú tienes en este momento…

Eso es diferente, Gaara sama nunca le hizo nada tan grave como él mi hizo a mí

Bueno, por lo que acabas de decir, no lo puedo justificar pero el sentimiento es el mismo, Sakura

Tal vez…pero igual, nunca lo voy a perdonar

La cena señoritas –abriendo la puerta un Ninja del Sonido con dos bandejas con comida

Esto va ha hacer una misión muy larga –suspirando

Mientras tanto

Te noto algo distraído Sasuke kun, te demoraste 2 segundos en liquidar a todos estos estorbos

Hmp…me distraje un poco es todo –guardando su katana en su funda

Algo perturba tu mente y con eso no vas a poder llegar a todo tu potencial para cumplir con tus objetivos

Yo lo se, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes

Perfecto –lamiendo sus labios con su horrible lengua- puedes retirarte

Hmp –saliendo del cuarto

Kabuto

Me llamo Orochimaru sama

Vigila a Sasuke kun…jeje…esta planeando algo…y eso no me gusta

Si Orochimaru sama

Ya afuera

_Uchiha, Desgraciado, ¿Qué demonios planeas? ¿Por qué me secuestraste?_

_Dirás ex amor_

_3 años son mucho tiempo, la gente cambia, crece, aprende y olvida, Uchiha_

_Murió hace 3 años cuando me dejo abandonada en una banca y se fue de la villa tras una venganza absurda y poder para realizarla_

_Y tú que vas a saber sobre eso, si tienes un pedazo de piedra en vez de corazón _

_De que estas hablando, si yo no soy capaz de alejarme nunca de el gran y egocéntrico Sasuke Uchiha_

_En tus sueños, pervertido _

_Idiota_

Esas palabras se le venia una y otra vez a la mente a Sasuke mientras caminaba a su habitación para descansar

_Esa Sakura si que es una molestia__- _entrando a su habitación-_ no se para que demonios la traje aquí, además por que me tienen que importar tanto sus comentarios –_desvistiéndose para tomar un baño- _en que rayos estaba pensando-_entrando a la ducha- _o si en traer a Naruto baka hasta aquí y así llamar la atención de Itachi, para poder pelear con el y lograr mi vergüenza y con eso aprovechando la ocasión terminar con Orochimaru de una vez por todas y librarme de este lugar y este sello –_tocando su hombro donde estaba la marca-_ estos días no serán para nada aburridos jeje _

En otro lugar

Sakura –se levanto asustada la Hyuga- ¿Dónde esta?

Tranquila Hinata, ya los chicos fueron tras ella y Sasuke

Tenemos que ir tras ellos –tratando de levantarse- y ayudarlos –pero se cayó al instante

No lo creo con esas heridas, vamos que tener que esperar por lo menos un día para que el antidoto de resultado

No se preocupe por eso puedo seguir –volviendo a tratar de pararse- tengo que ir a rescatar a una amiga, por favor Kurenai sensei

Mmm... Esta bien –ayudándola- pero a un ritmo mas lento hasta que puedas hacerlo por ti misma

Muchas gracias

Si que te haz vuelto fuerte y una kunoichi de respeto y admiración, nunca lo olvides, eres delicada pero al mismo tiempo fuerte, estoy muy orgullosa de ti Hinata –saltando a otro árbol

Gracias Kurenai sensei

Mas adelante

Vaya que se mueve muy rápido

Ya no podemos ir mas lejos, hay que descansar y recuperar energías

No, un poco mas se que no falta nada

Naruto se que estas muy perturbado pero si no tienes energías no podrás pelear y cumplir con todo

Si, Kakashi sensei

Bien, aquí parece un buen lugar

Si –dijeron los dos muchachos

Más tarde

Después de armar el campamento y encender una fogata, se sentaron alrededor de ella para planear sus próximos movimientos

En primer lugar no sabemos el motivo del secuestro de Sakura por parte de Sasuke pero por lo menos nos dejo un rastro para seguirlo

No hay que olvidar por que no lo oculto

Así es Kiba, eso no es muy común en él

Quizás sea una trampa

Puede ser, por eso tenemos que estar preparados para todo, especialmente tu Naruto

Si, seguro esta más fuerte desde la última vez que lo vi.

No solo eso, acuérdate que Akatsuki esta por estos territorios y detrás de ti, tenemos que estar atentos a esta posibilidad de ataque, por tal motivo hasta que Kurenai y Hinata nos alcancen, te voy a entrenar en un jutsu especial, que con el poco tiempo que tenemos y con las ganas que veo en tus ojos lo lograras en 2 días

Esta hablando enserio Kakashi sensei

No es momento para bromas, así que estas de acuerdo Naruto, claro si es que no se pierde el rastro

No se preocupe Kakashi sensei, el olor puede durar máximo 3 días si es que tiene un buen olfato como el nuestro, no es así Akamaru

Gruaaff…

Entonces no se diga nada mas, mañana empezamos –_aguanta un poco Sakura que pronto te rescataremos_

Bueno se que es corto pero no se preocupen que les tengo otro capi mas para recompensar…pero no se olviden de dejar un review de este OK…nos vemos byebye


	9. un entrenamiento agotador

Bueno como les prometí el siguiente capi seguido del otro para recompensarlos un poco…espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen unos lindos reviews al final ok???...bueno los dejo leer…

**Capitulo 9:**

_Detente…basta…__ni se te ocurra…aléjate, no lo hagas –sujetándola y besándola- detente por favor –con una voz inaudible_

_Pero si sabes que te encanta –besándole el cuello- vamos Sakura chan, perdóname_

_Nunca lo haré –tratando de alejarse de él- me haz lastimado mucho_

_Lo se, por eso quiero remediarlo –besándole la frente- dame otra oportunidad_

_No lo se, debería…mmm...-jugando con su pelo_

_Eres muy cruel –haciéndole cosquillas_

_Aprendí__ del mejor-sonriendo_

_Auch…eso dolió –volviéndole a besar- ¿Qué dices?_

_Esta bien Sasuke kun, solamente porque mañana es la boda de Naruto y Hinata, y les prometí que no íbamos a ir peleados ya que somos los padrinos_

_Eres la mejor prometida que jamás hubiera imaginado –besándola_

Con esto abrió los ojos en medio de la noche la pelirosa

_Otra vez el mismo sueño _–sentándose-_ y pensar que así hubiera sido si no si hubiera ido_

_**Ya olvídalo**__**, no nos merecen, cha!**_

_Tienes razón, tengo que dejarlo en el pasado –_acostándose- tengo que olvidarte- derramando una lagrima antes de volver a dormir.__

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, ya estaban de pie nuestros queridos ninjas para comenzar con el entrenamiento repentino para nuestro rubio favorito

Estas preparado Naruto

Como nunca, comencemos de una vez Kakashi sensei

Bien, este jutsu se necesita mucha concentración, chakra y sobre todo la voluntad de proteger a tus seres más importantes

Daré todo de mí

Me alegra escuchar eso, este jutsu combina el elemento viento y el elemento trueno para llegar a realizarse, esto es lo peligro del jutsu debido a tal combinación ya que ambos son muy inestables. Lo bueno de este es que al obtener el equilibrio perfecto serás imparable y en este caso poner en contra y a tu favor el poder del trueno que utiliza Sasuke en la mayoría de sus ataques. Ahora para comenzar vas a tratar de crear capsulas de viento utilizando su chakra, tiene que tener la forma de una pirámide perfecta como esta –demostrándole- y cuando lo logres cámbiale de forma a una esfera –haciéndolo- esto te ayudar a tener un control perfecto con el aire, un requisito infalible para estés jutsu ahora para que lo logres con mas facilidad utiliza a tus clones de sombra

Fantástico, claro que si JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA –creando unos 10 clones- comencemos

Vaya que entusiasmo –bostezando el chico perro

Cállate cara de perro

¿Qué dijiste, chico zorro?

Kiba que tal si mejor vas a ayudar a Kurenai y a Hinata para que lleguen mas rápido hasta nuestra posición, seguro se están retrazando debido a las heridas de Hinata

Si Kakashi sensei, vamos Akamaru, suerte Naruto y no falles

Si descuida, ayuda a Hinata chan, tráela sana y salva

Puedes contar con eso –saliendo saltando de allí

Ahora que no hay más distracciones, comienza con lo que te pedí

Si

Mientras tanto

Buenos días Sakura chan

Buenos días Yaz, ¿Cómo has dormido?

Bien y tu

No me puedo quejar, solamente que estoy encerrada en una celda y no puedo usar mi fuerza para escapar

No era necesario el sarcasmo

Jaja…lo siento…así me pongo cuando algo me perturba

Esa perturbación no tiene nombre y apellido

Vaya que no se puede negar que sos hermana de Amber

¿A que te refieres?

Nada, nada y cuéntame algo de tu vida para pasar el tiempo, ya que por lo que veo vamos a estar un tiempo aquí

Bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber?

¿Cómo es tu vida? ¿Te relación con tu equipo, hermana, familia, amores?

Jaja…si que sabes contraatacar…Jaja…bueno comenzare con mi vida…o -pero el golpe de la puerta abriéndose la interrumpió

Es hora de su paseo –apareció Sasuke

¿A que te refieres? –dudosa

Todos los días antes del almuerzo, Sasuke san me lleva a dar una vuelta por el lugar pero con la condición de no alejarme de él y no usar ningún truco, es lo único que me distrae en todo el día

Vamos síganme –abriendo la celda- en silencio

No conocía este lado piadoso del gran Sasuke Uchiha

Hmp –saliendo de allí

Siempre es tan expresivo –en susurro

No-también en susurro- siempre tenemos una buena charla, parece que lo pones nervioso –codeándole

Van a salir –diciendo a fuera- o las vuelvo a encerrar hasta mañana

Mejor salgamos antes que lo cumpla

Tsk…vamos –tomándola de la mano

Ya afuera

_Estamos en medio de un bosque, pero a lo lejos se ve un desierto, de seguro estamos en medio de la frontera, no __estábamos tan lejos como creíamos_

Sakura chan ¿Por qué estas tan seria?

Ah…nada, solamente estaba mirando el paisaje

Ya veo…Sasuke san ¿va a entrenar hoy?

Dentro de un rato

Mira Sakura chan un claro, podemos ir allá Sasuke san

Hmp -caminando hacia allá

Ah…-recostándose en el pasto- esto es lo mejor, ven Sakura chan

Sakura, ven

¿Qué es lo que quieres, Uchiha?

Ponte en posición

¿De que hablas?

Si no lo haces, no me voy a ser responsable si mueres o no –atacándola

Pero como demonios vas a querer que pelee si no tengo chakra ni armas para defenderme -levantándose

Se creativa, pero descuida no te voy a matar…aun-poniéndose en posición

Rayos –poniéndose en posición también

Sasuke san no es muy justa la batalla -sentándose

Silencio y no te entrometas chiquilla, es parte de mi entrenamiento

Pero Sasuke san -parándose

Que acabo de decir –activando su sharingan

Esta bien –cruzando los brazos- buena suerte Sakura chan se que puedes vencerlo

Si, confía en mí

Comencemos entonces –lanzándole unas shurikens

Pero fácilmente las esquivo –_si no fuera por el entrenamiento con Tsuname sama esto hubiera sido muy difícil sin nada con que detenerlas_

No te distraigas pequeña Sakura –apareciendo por detrás de ella

No me digas pequeña –lanzándole una patada pero desapareció- _demonios un clon de sombras, será mejor utilizar mi entorno _–saltando a un árbol y a otro- _necesito encontrar algo con que defenderme, tengo una idea_

No tan rápido –dándole un golpe en el estomago- vamos donde esta tu inteligencia –acorralándola a un árbol

Justo aquí –dándole una enorme patada en sus tesoros mas importantes, provocando que la liberara-_tengo que apresurarme seguro que ya esta recuperado, la encontré _–bajando a un grupo de flores- con esto será suficiente

Te atrape pequeña escurridiza, ahora no escaparas –lanzándole una kunais

Con eso no será suficiente –esquivándolas

Lo se –apareciendo por detrás

Otra vez el viejo truco –volviendo a dar otra patada pero esta vez la fue detenida

Crees que volvería hacer lo mismo –haciéndola girar

Tsk –levantándose- _me lastimo el tobillo_

Que ocurre, acaso te dolió

Cállate –lanzándole unas shurikens, pero fueron detenidas con una kunais

¿De donde las sacastes? –sujetándola por detrás

Eso no te incumbe

Claro que si –dándole la vuelta y tumbándola al suelo para inmovilizarla- ni lo intentes, no podrás escapar

Demonios, suéltame -luchando para liberarse

No lo haré –mirándola detenidamente- _en esta posición se ve muy provocativa –_sonriendo

Suéltame pervertido, suel…-pero fue interrumpida por los labios del Uchiha- _me esta besando _

_**Cha…nos esta besando, no lo puedo creer**_

_Acaso no __decías que no nos merecía_

_**Estas loca o que, **__**míralo en un papacito y tu no lo estas disfrutando**_

_Claro porque nos ha lastimado –_derramando unas lagrimas

Que ocurre, estas llorando de felicidad –separándose de ella y besándole el cuello

No, es por asco

Suficiente –parándose y yéndose de allí- vamos hay que volver a dentro

Si creo que es lo mejor –levantándose y acomodando su ropa y cabello

_**Ya viste lo hiciste enojar y justo cuando estaba comenzando**_

_Cállate__ pervertida _

Sakura chan, te encuentras bien

Si Yaz, solamente tengo unos moretes y rasguños, nada de que preocuparse

Vamos, no nos demoremos se ve algo frustrado –ayudándola a caminar

Es que no pudo terminar con su objetivo

¿Qué ocurrió?

Nada, solamente le di una buena batalla, es todo

Vaya, cada día me sorprendes más Sakura chan

Gracias Yaz chan, seguro tu también tienes muchos movimientos

Eso no lo puedes dudar…jaja…pero aun me falta mas entrenamiento y ayuda de Sasuke san

¿Acaso te estaba entrenando?

En parte, es una ayuda mutua, él me entrena mientras el calienta, ya que en la tarde va a entrenar con Orochimaru

Ya veo –_pero al menos obtuve lo que quería_

Dense prisa ustedes dos –_si que son una molestia_

_Vaya con que de eso se trata, te pille Sasuke kun jiji__ será mejor ir a reportar esto a Orochimaru sama –_saliendo de allí Kabuto

En otro lugar

Ya te encuentras mejor Hinata

Si Kurenai sensei ya no me duele, puedo seguir por mi cuenta

De acuerdo pero si sientes algo avísame para atenderte

Este bien, lo haré

Continuemos entonces, no debemos demorarnos más de lo que estamos

Si

Y siguieron su camino pero a otra velocidad para poder así alcanzar a sus compañeros, pero a medio camino las encontró Kiba

Al fin las encontré, te encuentras bien Hinata chan –acercándose a ella

Si gracias Kiba kun

Será mejor que guardes tus energías, sube encima de Akamaru, él te puede llevar

Es muy lindo de tu parte pero estoy bien

Hinata será mejor que lo hagas por seguridad y así estarás mucho mejor para la hora del rescate

De acuerdo Kurenai sensei –subiendo a Akamaru

Sujétate fuerte Hinata que iremos rápido

¿Que tan lejos estamos de los demás?

Yo creo que a una buena velocidad estaremos al anochecer

Esta bien, continuemos

Si, vamos Akamaru a toda velocidad

Gruaff…

Mientras tanto

Ya lo logre –tirándose agotado al suelo

Buen trabajo Naruto si sigues así al final del día ya podrás controlar el trueno también con eso mañana los juntaremos para realizar el jutsu

Ese es el punto no –respirando con dificultad

Descansa y come algo, recupera algo de energías ya que el trueno es más complicado que el viento para su control y en tu caso será aun más difícil debido a que no es tu elemento

No se preocupe que lo lograre –cayendo dormido

_Si que ha mejorado mucho durante todo estos años, pero aun le falta un largo camino para realizar su sueño –_Descansa Naruto que aun nos falta mucho y no tenemos tiempo que perder

Y que les pareció, si lo se mucho SasuSaku pero tranquilos ya va a venir el NaruHina con mas fuerza jajaja bueno no se preocupen que con todo este tiempo libre debido a la "Fiebre Porcina" voy a subir mas capi seguidos

No se olviden cuídense, usen barbijos y alcohol en gel y sobre todo COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS para subir sus defensas

Bueno basta de conciencia mundial y dejen un lindo review para mi jaja nos vemos se me cuidan

byebye


	10. Nuevo Jutsu

**Nuevo Jutsu, mar de sentimiento**

Kurenai-sensei como se encuentra de salud Hinata-chan?

Mejor Kiba, pero por lo visto estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo como siempre para no preocupar a los demás

Si lo note –viendo a la Hyuga durmiendo en el lomo de su perro- ya se le hizo costumbre hacer eso

Kiba cuanto falta para encontrarnos con el resto del equipo?

No mucho sensei…estamos a 1 hora a esta velocidad

Bien, entonces continuemos

Mientras tanto

Naruto…Naruto…despierta aun tenemos que continuar con el entrenamiento…Naruto…-pinchandole con una rama

Mmmm…Hinata-chan…5min mas –dandose la vuelta

_Jaja…Jovenes enamorados…_-penso el ninja copia- Naruto...ya no hay ramen

QUE!?- despertando de golpe- HAY QUE IR A COMPRAR MAS URGENTEMENTE!

Jajajajaj tranquilo Naruto

Kakashi-sensei no me vuelva a asustar asi de ese modo –tratando de calmar su respiración

Era la única manera que despertaras de tus dulces sueños que tenias con alguien especial

Este….-coloreandose hasta las orejas- no se de que me esta hablando Kakashi-sensei

Naruto…es normal que a esta edad, los jóvenes como tu tengan ese tipo de sueños, esto es debido a el mar de hormonas que están sufriendo sus cuerpos para…

AHHH! Kakashi-sensei ya no continue…ya tuve este tipo de charlas hace tiempo con Ero-sennin que ya me dejaron bien claras las cosas

Jajaja…_lo que me sorprende es que fuera con Hinata y no con Sakura-_ pensaba el peliplateado mientras miraba a su alumno estirándose- Naruto te puedo preguntar algo

Claro que si Kakashi-sensei

Este…tu…estas…-pero fue interrumpido por la llegada del resto de su equipo

Hinata-chan! –yendo donde estaban la peliazul

Calmate Naruto, no ves que esta descansando...-deteniendolo- Kurenai- sensei donde la pone Akamaru?

Voy a armar la carpa para que la pongan allí hasta que se despierte –dijo la pelinegra

Se encuentra bien? –con preocupación en el rostro

Si Naruto-kun solo esta agotada…mejor continua con tu entrenamiento hasta que se reponga –sonriendole para calmarlo

Si Kurenai-sensei –volviendo donde Kakashi-sensei- continuemos

Muy bien Naruto-kun, ya que has dominado a la perfeccion el viento, es hora que empieces con el trueno, recuerda el trueno es la versión del fuego en su forma pura, asi que es mas poderoso y letal que el mismo fuego, asi que ya que estas mas tranquilo, necesito que estes concentrado al 100%

Si Kakashi-sensei

Excelente, ahora necesito que concentres tu chakra y que la liberes de tus manos, imaginando que son truenos, asi lograras convocarlos ya que el trueno no viene del cielo como muchos piensan, es energía liberada desde la tierra que se eleva al cielo, formando el haz de luz que interpretamos como un trueno…mira te voy a demostrar –concentrando chakra y liberándolo creando truenos y chispas alrededor de el

Luego de terminar su demostración continua con su explicación –esto control necesita concentración y una cantidad minima de chakra cosa que para ti no sera problema…recuerda no mucho chakra ya que te podría quemar y en el peor de los casos matar…ahora inténtalo tu

Si Kakashi-sensei –poniendose en posición, concentrando algo de su chakra que lo libero, creando un fuerte rayo que choco contra un árbol cercano

Cuidado…como lo notaste utilizaste mucho chackra…vuelve a intentarlo y disminuye la cantidad

Pero si no utilice nada…ashhh…ok…lo volveré a intentar –esta vez creando correctamente los rayos alrededor de su manos

Perfecto ahora inténtalo con tus clones hasta lo logres sin pensarlo

Si –creando sus clones

Horas después

Suficiente por hoy Naruto-kun, mañana temprano realizamos la combinación y cuanto lo mas antes posibles la domines iremos a rescatar a Sakura-chan, asi que detente que no nos sirve que estes agotado

Tsk…casi lo lograba –desvaneciendo a sus clones- esta bien –escuchando el grujido de su estomago –ojala haya algo bueno para cenar

En el campamento

Vaya Hinata-chan te luciste con tu guiso –pasandole su plato para que lo vuelva a llenar

Es lo minimo que podía hacer para agradecerles sus cuidados Kiba-kun –devolviendole su plato lleno

Hinata-chan vas a ser una excelente esposa –sonriendole bajo la mascara

Gr…graaaa…ciias Kakashi-sensei –avergonzandose

De veras Hinata-chan tus comidas son las mejore que he probado en la vida! –sonriendole- le voy a tener envidia a tu esposo por probar a diario tus comidas

Yo…etto…-sonrojandose mas y jugando con sus dedos, casi desmayándose

Bueno chicos, es hora de que descansen, haremos turnos para la guardia, Hinata-chan y Naruto-kun serán los primeros, luego Kiba-kun con Akamaru y finalizando Kakashi-sensei y yo hasta el amanecer…los turnos serán cada 3 horas –parandose- asi que a la cama, Naruto-kun ayudas a Hinata-chan a lavar y ordenar todo

Si Kurenai-sensei

Buena suerte chicos –retirandose la pelinegra

Buenas noches…ahhh…si Naruto-kun –haciendo el ademan para que se acerque- no desperdicies esta oportunidad –hablandole al oído causando que se sonrojara hasta las orejas – jejeje nos vemos mañana –entrando a la carpa

Mas te vale que no te sobrepases estúpido zorro…te estare vigilando –pasando por su lado

Como si fuera tu perro apestoso –con un voz molesta

Etto…Naruto-kun…no te molestes…yo…ehmmm…puedo lavar todo esto sola –sonriendo timindamente

No Hinata-chan, ya escuchaste lo que dijo Kurenai-sensei, además sera un placer ayudarte ya que me diste una excelente comida –sonriendole

Etto…ehmm…esta bien –alzando las cosas

No…no…no…déjame llevar todo esto por ti –quitandole la olla y los platos- vamos que no esta tan lejos el rio –adelantandose

_No se si estoy mentalmente preparada para esto…suficiente esfuerzo ya estoy haciendo para no desmayarme…ahora voy a tener 3 horas a solas con Naruto-kun, en el bosque, sin que nadie nos interrumpa –_poco a poco se le fue subiendo el color al rostro causando que le brotara humo por las orejas

Hinata-chan estas bien?...estas toda roja…te dio fiebre?-apoyando su frente junta a la de ella debido a que tiene sus manos ocupadas por las cosas- estas algo caliente

Etto….yo…-apartandose rápidamente de el- ehmm…no es nada –saliendo corriendo al rio

Hinata-chan esperame –corriendo tras de ella junto con las cosas

En el rio

_Oh por Dios…Oh por Dios…estuvo muy cerca de mi rostro…hasta sentía su respiración-_ mojándose la cara para tranquilizarse un poco –_creo que no debi salir corriendo asi_

Hinata-chan al fin te alcance, vaya que corres rápido –dejando las cosas en el suelo y recuperando el aliento- ya te encuentras mejor?

Si Naruto-kun, solo necesitaba tomar algo de agua, perdon por hacerte preocupar asi –aun apenada

Descuida Hinata-chan, ahora dime que tenemos q hacer –acercandose a ella junto con las cosas

Fácil…tu bota las sobras por alla mientras yo lavo y enjuago las cosas

En serio no necesitas ayuda con eso

Claro que no, en mi casa mi deber es hacer esto, es muy fácil y sencillo –poniendo los platos en una fila

Esta bien Hinata-chan –llevando la ella hacia un arbusto para botar lo que sobraba- que lastima que se despedicie deliciosa comida –botandola al suelo- listo Hinata-chan –volviendo con la olla

Pasamela Naruto-kun que es lo único que me falta –sacando el ultimo plato ya limpio

Vaya que sos rápida para los deberes domesticos –pasandole la olla

Es que me gustan mucho –tomandola, al hacer eso sus manos se rozaron causando un mutuo sonrojo- gracias –apartando la mira y llevando la olla al agua

De nada Hina-chan…no te molesta que te diga asi no ves? –aun sonrojado

Claro que no –enjuagando la olla- _hasta se escucha lindo si lo dices tu_ –sonrojandose mas- listo Naruto-kun ya termine –poniendo los platos dentro de la olla

Ok…entonces vamos Hina-chan –alzando la olla y sonriéndole

De vuelta al campamento

Si quieres yo hago guardia mientras tu descansas Hina-chan –sentandose alrededor de la fogata

Descuida Naruto-kun yo dormi toda la tarde, no tengo sueño –guardando la olla y los platos- mejor tu ve a descansar después de ese largo entrenamiento debes estar cansado

No la verdad, con tu deliciosa comida ya recupere fuerzas –sonriéndole- su hubieras ido cuando fui a entrenar con el Ero-senin hubiera sido mas fácil el entrenamiento, no sabes lo terrible que cocina, y yo la verdad la cocina no es mi fuerte tampoco –rascandose la mejilla

En serio cocinaba tan mal Jiraiya-sama –sentandose también alrededor de la fogata pero a una buena distancia de Naruto

Si, sino fuera por las enseñanzas de Sakura-chan y de Kakashi-sensei cuando salíamos de misiones sobre como cocinar, hubiera muerto de hambre o envenenado por la comida de Ero-senin –riendo

Se ve que lo quieres mucho a Jiraiya-sama –sonriendole

Si, es como un padre para mi, ya que no pude tener uno, es lo mas cercano a uno creo –mirando al fuego

A veces es mejor no tener un padre, Naruto-kun –tambien mirando al fuego

Por que dices eso Hina-chan? Yo hubiera deseado tener un padre a estar toda la vida solo

Si lo se Naruto-kun, pero si tuvieras a un padre como el mio, creo que ese deseo lo cambiarias sin pensarlo –sonriendo con tristeza- pero descuida Naruto-kun tu eres afortunado a tener a Jiraiya-sama a tu lado, el también te debe querer mucho –levantando la mirada

Al momento que hizo eso, sintió que unos brazo muy fuertes la abrazaban, era el mismo Naruto que tras las palabras dichas por la chica, por impulso la abrazo, ya que la vio tan indefensa y llena de necesidad de ser protegida

Hina-chan descuida cuando sea Hokagen voy a hacer que varias cosas cambien, lo mismo que le prometi a Neji, lo voy a hacer contigo, voy a cambiar esas estúpidas tradiciones de los Hyugas y voy a hacer que te sientas querida y valorada –abrazandola mas fuerte- es una promesa

Yo…Naruto-kun –llorando y correspondiendo el abrazo- gracias

De nada Hina-chan –medio separándose del abrazo pero ella no lo permitia

Naruto-kun…sera que…podemos estar asi un ratito mas –aun derramando lagrimas y abrazando con fuerza al muchacho

Claro que si Hina-cha –abrazandole y sobándole la cabeza- el tiempo que necesites

Gracias –con la cabeza hundida en el hombro del chico

5 minutos después, Hinata logra tranquilizarse y se separa de Naruto

Gracias Naruto-kun –sonriendole

Descuida Hina-chan –limpiandole el rastro que dejaron las lagrimas –ademas te ves mas linda con una sonrisa que con lagrimas en los ojos –sonriendole

Etto...-sonrojandose- yo….ehmmm…voy a ir a lavarme la cara –parandose y yendo donde el rio

No te tarde –mirando hacia donde se fue la chica

Si –volteandose y sonriéndole- no tardo nada –siguiendo su camino

_Definitivamente se ve mas linda sonriendo…y especialmente si yo soy el culpable de esa sonrisa- _riendo un poco -y eso que tenemos 2 horas mas juntes –ampliando aun mas las sonrisa

.

.

.

.

.

y…..en fin

si lo se, lo se…como minimo me van a querer matar por la terrible tardanza, es que se me borraron todos mis borradores mas que no tenia nada de inspiración y peor con la universidad..ashhh…lo se…lo se…no tengo excusas asi que perdon!

Voy a tratar que esta inspiración no se vaya y continuar esto lo mas antes posible

Gracias por los reviews! Nos estamos leyendo :3


End file.
